You left!
by Eridaaaanni
Summary: This is after the Cabin. Dimitri left Rose heartbroken but come's back after there has been a Strogoi Attack. Sorry bad summary but the story is really good
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay well guys this is after Dimitri and Rose in the Cabin, there is no strogoi attack...yet! Anyway he left her to guard Tasha, she has no idea why he did it though. _**

**Enjoy it and please RV!**

**Muchh Lovee,**

**Mariana**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dimitri: Mariana does not own VA or ME but she wishes! The wonderful Richelle Mead does.**

**Me: Oh shut up **

**Dimitri: Why? i kno you want me everyone does!**

**Me: whatever get over yourself you sound like Adrain!**

**Dimitri: haha that was not funny**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It has been two weeks since he left. And still i can't manage to keep on going. When he left he took a part of my soul, A part which only he could give me back. I knew i had to be strong for Lissa but i couldn't not when the love of my life had left me for the scarface bitch, Tasha.

Yea i know i was the one to tell him to take the offer. However, I couldn't believe he had done it right after we had given into eachother. I kept on wishing that I was dreaming. In reality this was no dream. It was a nightmare, one that i couldn't get out off. No matter what i tried to not think about him, I still did. I kept all my feelings inside though I couldn't let Lissa worried or anyone else find out.

Thus, I got up from my bed and got dressed. I was wearing a hoodie, a tank top, and some sweat pants. After he left i hadn't gotten a new mentor but Alberta was mentoring me while she found me a new one.

I was on my way to the gym when strong emotions felt into my head. And I no longer was in my own body I was in Lissa's body.

And boy was she getting out on with Fire Boy.

i quickly tried to get out of her head but i couldn't they were such strong feelings that i couldn't escape.

Their clothes were gone really fast and then the condom came out.

_Come on Rose get the hell out of here this is not Dimitri _i told myself.

Dimitri's name was like ice water on my face. But that wasn't the only thing that I felt when I came back. When i came back to my body i felt it the nausea. I instanly knew Strogoi were in campus.

I turned around to find myself staring at Guardians fighting Strogoi. I runed backed to the dorm and found Alberta talking to the guardians. It was day in the vampire schecule it was night in the human world. Long before the sun will come out. I ran straight to Alberta. I waited till the guardians were gone.

"They need me, you know they do and I can help let me help Alberta" I said .

She hesistated but knew i was right and with that she gave me a stake and nooded towards the elementary campus. I ran to it and found a guardian named Celeste fighting 3 strogoi by herself so i went and gave her a hand.

The strogoi was fast and skilled with long brown hair that reminded me so much of Dimitri's hair but i couldn't allow my feeling get in the way of my duties. He was good, really good, he kicked me in the stomach but i bearly felt it with all the adrenaline pumping in my body. I kept my balance and made my move and staked him.

I kept on going and going one after another, i even lost count on how many Strogoi i had killed. I put out all of what Dimitri had thought me . If he was here i bet he would've been proud. I killed most of the Strogoi in the elementary campus and i ran to the chapel. I knew that was were Lissa was. Trough the bond i felt that she was safe and not in pain. But still i knew i had to get to her before a Strogoi burn the Chapel.

I ran as fast as i could when i got ther i started yelling her name.

" Rose, what's going on" she asked coming out of the attic a couple of minutes later.

" Well while you were having you romantic escapes strogoi's attacked the campus" i replied feeling a little bad after i said it.

Her face was fill with horror and trough the bond i knew she felt scare. But i had no time to apologize. We needed to get her back to her dorm before more strogoi came.

"Liss im sorry but we need to get moving you know i won't let anything happen to you now go get Christian and get you back to your dorm" I said. She just nooded her head and went back to the attic. After a minute she return back with Christian in her hand.

"Come on guys we need to leave before those sickos get the idea to burn this place up" I said.

They followed me out and i grabbed Lissa's hand making sure she stayed with me the whole time. We run, well i jogged while they run. We were so close, so so close, when a blond strogoi stepped in front of us. I instanly pushed Christian and Lissa to a three. He was quick , so quick, he pushed me and i landed in front of Lissa. I didn't let that stop me though. I stood up and kicked him but he was too fast that he grabbed it and twisted it. It was the worst fucking pain i ever felt, and that was his stood over me and bent over to my neck.

In that moment i knew i was going to die. It was one of them moments when you wish you could've appreciate life more. _This was it,_ i tought. It was like it seem years but at the same time seconds But before he could sink his fangs. He turned into flames.

I quckly grabbed my stake and plugged it into his chest. I got up knowing i had to do it for Lissa. I took her hand and started walking toward the dorm. We got there and i heard his voice. I thought it was my mind playing a trick with me but when i turned around i was staring into my Russian's gods chocalate eyes. And then that bitch fucked up

"Dimka, O my god Rose are you okay" Tasha said while staring at my foot.


	2. Chapter 2

___okay so there's a twist in this chapter i think some of yall would be suprise but let me know what you think._

___Give me your opinion good or bad. _

___And if you would like me to add something to my plot just let me know _

___i know alot of people already done this i promise this will be different with alot od twists _

___anyways review review review plzz with Dimitri on top lol_

____

-Love Mariana

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So Dimitri are you going to stop with your bullshit and do the disclaimer**

**Dimitri: Nope, not until you apoloqize for saying im like Adrian im nothing like that jerk. Im way hotter**

**Me: OMG are you kidding me we all know your hot your just bragging which makes you like Adrian and you better said the disclaimer before i get Rose on you huh **

**Dimitri: Okay okay Mariana does not own VA or me the wondeful Richelle Mead does.**

**Me: Yey lol**

___

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

__

_Oh hell no_, i

Really did he had to bring that bitch with him! But you know what im not about to let him see me in pain. He left, his fault. Hopefully that bitch can make him happy because i guess i couldn't. Inside of me though it pains me to see him with her not me. I would had given anything just to be with him right now but that can't be now. Everything is over. She was the one he choseen. The one that could give him what i couldn't. Family.

"Im fine Tasha just a little bone broken" I said scarnism in my words. Was she really that stupid or what?

"Can't Lissa heal it" said Dimitri with that wondeful voice he had.

Rose rose stop this why are you feeling like this he left you remember i chatised myself. But somehow inside i knew i could never hate Dimitri.

"No i don't want her waisting her power" i replied dryly.

Trough the bond i knew that Lissa was going to do it no matter what. I didn't argue though because foreal the pain was killing me.

She bent over and close her eyes and let the wonderful, colorful magic heal my broken foot,

"All better?" she asked while rising. I just nooded and left to speak to someone who knew what was going on. But i never left Lissa i always kept an eye on her.

I found out that a group of 30 strogoi had attacked the Academy. All of them had die- some thanks to me- but also 1 guardian and 2 moroi had die. i felt bad for those people but i had to be strong for Lissa. And was thankful that it was none of my friends that had died. I know it was selfish but i couldn't cope with someone's death while i was heartbroken by the love of my life.

Lissa was still with Tasha and Dimitri catching up. I didn't wanted to be near them thus i went to the only person that knew about my problems. Adrian. He was in the guest housing and the sun was up thus i felt comtable leaving her. And also Dimitri was with them so nothing to worry about.

I walked to the guest housing and knocked on the door. I waited and after half a second a sleepy Adrain stood in front of me. He open the door and step aside to let me in.

" What brings you here today little dhampir" he said with a lazy smile on his face.

" Well let's see strogoi just attacked the academy and you were here sleeping. hmm Dimitri is back with that scarface bitch and well yeah that would be it" i said with scarnsim in my voice.

"Your kidding me how the fuck did strogoi get in here and how you holding up little dhampir you know about the other stuff" he replied with the smile fading from his pretty face.

Thus, i told him everything that the guardians told me. About how the wards had been staked and everything. And well about the other stuff i just told him that i was fine but he knew i was lying thus i told him the truth.

"I don't know adrian i feel angry because he left me you know after what happen that night" he nodded thus i continued " And well i feel happy that he found someone that makes him happy even though that's not me" i sighted " I don't know Adrain i feel like shit to tell you the truth i don't know what to do"

" Well no matter little dhampir you know im here to help but i don't know how i can help you with that i mean i wished i was the one you felt like that for but im not Belikov" he said sincerly

I knew how much it hurted him to know that i could never love him. And it hurted me too because i wanted to return his love but my heart belong with Dimitri. He, though, was a really great friend he was the only that knew about us and had kept it a secret. I mean not even Lissa had a clue about what happen to me and Dimitri. She would always be telling how happy Dimitri and Tasha were. Which hurted like hell but i couldn't be selfish and not let him be happy with her, that's why I had to move on too. But in my heart he would always be my soul mate.

Adrian was staring at me with curiosity and then dropped the bomb on me which i didn't know i wanted to hear.

"Little dhampir did you use..um.. protection while you...know... were with Belikov" he asked

" No, why the hell would i do that for we are both dhampirs it's not anything can happen with him why? " i answer. Not knowing where he was going with this,

He looked at me again and ignored my question "Well have you done it...you...know...with...someone else?" he asked shyly.

"What the hell Adrian do i look like a whore to you!" i snapped

'' No it's just that i can sense two auras in you no just one, i mean i can't believe i didn't notice that before"

I just stood there in shock. No he did not just said that. How the hell can that happen there was no possible way for that to happen, And how can it be at all. I mean i haven't gotten none of the symtoms so there had to be a mistake. But at the same time can auras really lie. Afraid I asked the next question. But i was horrify of the answer.

"Are...are you saying im preg...preagnat"

He hesistated but nooded.

"How can that be possible" I asked and he told me his theory. Adrian thinks that because im shadow kiss that i can get pregnat. Thus, when Lissa brought me from the dead she gave me some more abbilities, like moroi ones. So i can get pregnat by another dhampir say like Dimitri, which was hard to believe.

I wasn't sure want to think. All the dissucion i had with my mom at the ski lodge came back to me. About how she thought i was too young to have a baby. What would she think now? What would everybody think? I was surely young to have a baby. I wasn' even a guardian yet.

Well i knew the answer for that. Everybody would think i was a whore, and what am i going to tell them when thery asked who's the father. I can't tell them it's Dimitri not only would i get in trouble he would too. I know I was eighteen already but that didn't changed the fact that he was-used to be- my mentor.

Damn i was so fucked, Adrian suggested that we said it was his but I couldn't do that to him thus i refused that idea. Instead i would just say it was a random moroi and that i was wasted. I mean that was the best i could people were going to think wrong about me but It was better than me telling them the truth. I knew that i had to tell Lissa ,though, because i couldn't keep lying to her. It was just going to ruin our friendship if I didn't tell her soon enough.

Me and Adrian decided with that story about the random Moroi. And Lissa and him being the only one's to know the truth. Neither would Dimitri know i mean i still love him and it hurted that i would be having his child without him knowing but i couldn't tell him. He was happy with Tasha and I couldn't ruined that fror him. He needed his happiness and I didn't wanted to take that away from him.

Before leaving Adrian promise to get me a preagnacy test. I couldn't- rather I wouldn't- go to the infarmery to get one. Things got out too fast that way and we wanted to try to hide it as long as we could.

I couldn't believe it. I was having the love of my life child but i was sad that he would never know about it. Yup my life was a fucking mess without a good solution. I guess happiness wasn't meant for me.

* * *

**Review Review Review**

**And make my day **


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay guys well i need you guys opinion about the story. Now that you know that Rose is pregnat what should she have boy or girl. Also let me know what yall think. I know you guys haven't seen alot of action but don't worry that's about to come in the next chapters. So don't worry I also got a suprise for yall so keep reading I promise not to dissapoint anyone._

_Let me know if you want me to add something to my plot and I will, And Also review review review._

_Much LOve_

_-Mariana_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So Dimitri did you finally learn your lesson after what Rose did to you**

**Dimitri: Whatever she won because I don't hit girls**

**Me: Oh really you want me to tell her what you just said.**

**Dimitri: You wouldn't dare**

**Me: Wanna Bet**

**Dimitri: Okay damn Mariana does not own VA or Me but she still wishes she did **

**Me: Oh you gonna get it **

* * *

Yup my life was a fucking mess, a mess I couldn't solve. I mean I could have an Abortion but that was low. And even though I didn't wanted to have a child this young. I didn't regretted it I was happy that somehow I still had a part of Dimitri with me. I wanted this kid.I had just find out I was pregnat and I already loved him/her.

I was on my way to Lissa when I relized something. The strogoi that I had fought with had kicked me in my stomach. How the hell did my baby survive that. I mean he/she was still alive because if not Adrian would have not been able to see the aura and I would be in real pain right now but i mean _my baby was okay that's all that matter _I said to myself while rubbing my stomach. You couldn't noticed yet but I don't i could feel it.

I was so lost in my world and in my baby that I didn't noticed Lissa, Chirstian, Tasha, and Dimitri staring at me. _Oh shit_ i thought. I could have had more time but no i had to ruined it. Yeah Rose Hathaway is such a badass but not good with hiding a pregnacy, Really.

They all stopped talking and stared at me in disbelief. Everyone was silence until Tasha broked it.

"Umm so what was that Rose, i mean im not trying to get in your life is just why were you rubbing your stomach like that?" She asked

_Ahh stupid bitch_ i thought. Well this was it I was going to have to tell them. It was really hard though looking into Dimitri's beutiful eyes. For a moment I thought I saw love and lust in them but also anger and sadness. Which really confused me but i guess I imagen the love part. He quickly put his guardian mask back in place that I wasn't sure what I saw.

I open my mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by Adrian.

"Hey babe how you feeling?" he said. I turn around and mouthed him a thank you.

"Fine and you" I said

"Great just looking at you makes me feel wonderful" he teased.

"I feel the same way" I teased back. And then turned to the others ready to tell.

"Well you see tasha umm well im pregnat"I whispered you could bearly hear my voice but it was loud enough for them to hear. I swear you could have seen everybody's eyes widen.

"How? when this happen?" demanded Dimitri

" Well it was a one night stand you could say" I reaplied dryly. Damn I hated lying to him but he made me do this, if he wouldn't have left. We could had had been a Happy family just like Lissa said. But he made his choice. Nothing could change now. Everyone would just think i was a whore for sleeping with a guy i didn't know but I didn't care. I rather see Dimitri happy with Tasha then stuck with meh.

_Rose you better tell me what's going on okay after this we're going to talk _Lissa said trough the bond, i nodded my head towards her direction to let her know.

"So who's the father and what weren't you just fighting with that strogoi and he kicked you in stomach" Christian said from behind Lissa. Noticing the same thing I just had a couple of minutes ago.

"Well to tell you the truth i don't how that happen I know he kicked me in my stomach but i didn't feel no pain so i guess my baby is fine"i turned to Adrian worried and asked" Is my baby fine"

Adrian stare at my stomach concentrating for a few minutes. He then smile and nooded "seems like we got a spirit user dhampir" he said.

My jaw dropped to the floor. Was he kidding me. How can my baby even had magic when both of his parents were dhampir. Then it hit me. It was another shadow kissed affect. But this one was weird how can my baby wield magic, dhampirs don't specialize in magic and well Dimitri was a Dhampir I was the only one shadow kissed not him. Adrain noticing my confusion-and well everyone's elses- spoked.

" You see i can't really explained how this happen but around your baby's aura is a gold one that mean he's a spirit user. There no doubt in that and i guess while you were fighting he procted himself inside your stomach. The only thing I don't get is why he wields magic i mean he or she is dhampir after all" said Adrian trying to figure everything out.

"No shit Adrian tell me something i don't know" I snapped at him. I knew it was mean to snapped at him when he was just trying to hep but i couldn't help it. I guess these damn hormones were getting at me after all. Adrian understanding what was going on just gave me a lazy smile.

"Rose can i speak with you" asked Dimitri. I was going to tell him I didn't have for him but I was dying to see what he'll say so i nooded. He walked to outside the dorm and I follow him. He came to a stop and turned around to meet my eyes. I got lost in those beutiful eyes but quickly recovered.

" So Adrian the father, Rose why couldn't you listen to me. I knew that guy was trouble now look what he did to you" Said Dimitri angry. I had no idea what the hell had gotten into him but he had no right to tell me what was good or bad in my life. I composed myself though i didn't wanted to make a show of myself so i reply with a dry voice.

"Guardian Belikov what happens in my life it's none of your business. Your not even my mentor anymore, But no for your information Adrian is not the father of my child" Seeing me called him Guardian Belikov knew that hurted him. I would always called him Dimitri or comrade. But today I didn't feel like joking around with him. He made his decision and he had no right to said that about Adrian. He had no idea he was the father of my child, and i wanted to keep it that way.

"Then who is rose?" he asked with fury in his voice that was lase with his russian accent.

"Some random moroi guy really to tell you the truth i don't even remeber" It hurted to say those words not only because they were lies but also because they made me sound like a slut. I didn't wanted him to think that after he left i had been with another guy-which i hadn't- so I switched the conversation.

"Anyway guardian Belikov may I ask why are you doing here" I asked.

"Tasha wanted to come visit Christian so when we got here we saw the attack and decided we would stay for a couple of weeks" he replied.

"Oh" i said before walking away.

* * *

Review Review Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey quyz thankz for the awesome reviewws**

**Still don't forget to tell me if Rose should have a girl or boy**

**So far its girl:2 boy:1**

**Anyway, enjoy the story**

**-Love**

**Mariana**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: So what pretty boy are you going to the disclaimer**

**Adrian: I don't know only if you said that I look better than Belikov**

**Me: Hmmm but I don't know how to lie.**

**Adrian:*Walks away Pissed***

**Me: Really Adrian I was just playing...Ahh Well I don't own VA Or Any of the Characters **

* * *

It has been a week since Tasha and Dimitri came. And a week since the attack happen thus we haven't had no classes. I finally told Lissa about Dimitri being the father, she insisted that we tell him but I said No, and she had to agree not to tell. I felt bad though because everytime i would look at Dimitri I would see pain in his eyes. I had no idea why it was there but everytime I would stare at him he would put his guardian mask on.

Also all students were leaving the Academy and not coming back till the end of school year . Thus instead of having summer break we were going to make up the time lost. Parents were freaking out about the attack that's how they decision was made, but not everyone had a placer to go. Me and Lissa ,like always, weren't not doing anything because well we got no where to go.

Today I was with Dimitri, Tasha, Christian, Lissa, and Adrian when they told me the "Great News", which in my part they were not great at all.

"So how would you guys like to go to Russia for the break" Tasha said.

I was shocked for a moment but them i yelled "NO" . I didn't really mean to yell but there was no way that I was going to Dimitri's home place while he and Tasha are all over eachother. On second thought I haven't really seen them togheter not even hold hands but I guess that was because they didn't wanted to do it in public. Either way I did not want to see them enjoy themselves while I stood there like a dumbass.

"What do you mean no it's a great chance to get out of this Academy and I know how much you've been dying to do so" said Lissa.

_Oh great were the best friend go_, i thought.

"I mean it's okay you can go i'll stay here" I replied

"Come on Rose don't be like that, We are going to have so much fun" trough the bond i felt like she was already excited about going.I mean i would have loved to gone to Russia but not while Dimitri and Tasha were there. Lissa kept begging me trough the bond and I couldn't say no to her. As much as it was going to hurt me I finally told them I would.

We made plans that we were leaving the next morning. The were 4 moroi so we had to take atleast 3 guardians. But they were not alot of guardians so they let Eddie and I be the other two to go and be like the guardians. Thus it was going to be Dimitri, Tasha, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and I. I was excited of getting out of this freaking place but I wasn't sure how it was going to go down over in Russia. So i didn't let myself get over excited.

The next day I woke up early and packed my stuff, took a shower, and got ready. I didn't really feel like getting ready and well I felt like shit. I was starting to get the morning sickness once in a while. Today was one of them days. I took like 20 minutes in the toilet throwing up, after that I brushed my theeth and grabbed my things. I was already late, but hey, Im Rose Hathway and she is always late.

By the time I got there everyone was already there well except Adrian, which wouldn't be Adrian if he wasn't late. I love that guy-but sadly not in the way i loved Dimitri. After he got there we all boarded the jet and got prepare for two days on air, Yup it couldn't get worse.

After finding out how to keep my walls up I had no problem keeping them up but that wasn't the problem though. The problem was that I kept getting sick all day, so yea must of my trip I spend it in the bathroom throwing up. Ah this kid was getting on my nevers. I had no idea how I was going to deal with him or her after their birth, good thing I had Lissa with me, Or i have gone crazy already.

" Are you okay?" asked Tasha while I was throwing up. Really this women had no idea had i didn't wanted to see her. I kept being rude to her and she just kept being the nice bitch with me. Was she trying to make me look like the bad bitch in this or what?

"Yea im okay thanks for asking" I replied dryly. _Damn why does't she get that I don't want to talk to her_, I thought.

" Oh well just checking on you, so how are you feeling you know about the whole pregnacy thing" she asked.

" Im fine, Nothing to feel bad about" I told her.

" Okay so how are you feeling about Russia..." and on and on she went about the things in Russia. I zoom out because really I didn't wanted to talk to her or had nothing to say to her.

"You know what Im really tired" I interrupted whatever she was talking about, I mean really who am I to listen to her while Im in the bathroom throwing up. I didn't really think she cared about me. Maybe she was just being Nice so people wouldn't know what a bitch she really was.

"Okay, well I'll just talked to you later" she said souding pissed off about me interrupting her.

She walked away and I went to sit next to Adrian but he was knocked out so I went to sleep too. I was having a peaceful darkness dream but was soon interrupted by none one less but Adrian.

Today we were in the Academy by the pond were Lissa had been torture by Jesse. The place was a really beutiful place but it brought bad memories. That night was the one that Dimitri and me had finally made Love. It was a wondeful night and it was the night when we created our child, On second thought it wasn't really a bad memory.I love him but he doesn't love me. That's the only thing that it's bad to remember. I wouldn't change a thing about that night. It was perfect the only thing that ruin it was the next day when Dimitri had left to be with Tasha.

"Hello little dhampir I was waiting for you" Adrian said bringing back from my memories.

"Oh yea what for" I asked

" Well we haven't really gotten a chance to talk so I wanted to talk in private and this is the only place we can and I also wanted to ask you how you been".

"Well everything has been good so far Im not sure how I feel about this trip bug nothing I can't deal with" I said

"Little dhampir stop lying to me I know you hurt over Belikov" said Adrian.

"I know I am Adrian but there's nothing I can do about it she made his decision"

"Then show him what he lost, make him jealous"

"And how would I do that Ivashkov" I Snap at him

"With Me" he replied

"Adrian You know I can't do that not only would I hurt myself but I would hurt you too because you know I don't feel like that for you"

"Come on Rose I know you don't but come let's show Belikov what he lost" Adrian said.

I didn't relly wanted to make Dimitri jealous with Adrian. And mostly not now that I was preagnat but there was not other way to find out how he truly he felt about me now. I know it was wrong for me to make him jealous-and maybe he didn't even care- but it was the only way to find out. I know first telling him that I didn't know who was the father of my child and now this. Totally a whore. However, I had to find out. Thus i agreed to Adrians plan about me and him now "dating" and he left me to get some real rest.

Only to be woken up by a real excited Lissa.

* * *

**Review Review Review With Dimitri On top**


	5. Chapter 5

_I know guys its been forever but I had alot of thing to do with Christmas and everything. _

_I hope yall had a good christmas. _

_And O my good thanks for all the awesome reviews. _

_I know I suck with my grammar but Im trying my best, don't be too hard on me. _

_And guys don't forget to tell me if Rose should have a boy or a girl. _

_For the next chapter I was trying to make it in Dimitri's point of view so yes or not. Let me know_

_And well enjoy this chapter that took me forever to finish. _

_Don't forget to review review review!_

_-Love_

_Mariana_

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

**Me: So Rose can you do the disclaimer pretty plz plz with Dimitri on top**

**Rose: Why should I?**

**Me: Because if you don't I wont give you your happy ending with Dimitri**

**Rose: Ummm * thinking***

**Me: Don't try to hard Rose you might blow up your brain *giggles***

**Rose: haha what your a wanna be Sparky or what**

**Me: O my god Rose stop being so melodramatic and do the Disclaimer**

**Rose: Okay but only because your annoying me **

**Me: Your mean'**

**Rose: Hey I ain't Rose Hathaway for no reason but anyways Mariana does Not own VA or it's characters. Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

We were here, in Saberia. Finally I mean not that I wanted to get here already but the trip was taking to damn long. I looked out the window and saw how beautiful Saberia really was. I had always imagen it to be like an Artic land but boy was I wrong. When Dimitri talked about it he wasn't lying. The place made my jaw drop to the floor. They was nothing more beautiful that I had ever seen. We were about to land, so I put my set belt and couldn't wait to see what the land look up close. I mean if it looked beutiful while in the sky I couldn't imagen it up close.

Adrian hang on to my hand while we were getting out of the airplane, I saw DImitri eyes watching us every move. Then the worst memory came to mind. One that I was trying to forget, One I couldn't think about without crying. I had been trying so much not to think about it. But the expression Dimitri wore was the same one he wore that day. One full of sadness.

_Flashback_

_It was the next day after Dimitri and I had given into eachother. That day I woke up so happy-a little sore but happy-about what had happen the night before in the cabin. In my mind that was all I've think about. About how he touch my body, about how he held me, and about how he said my name like a prayer. Nothing meant more to me than him. Dimitri. It was the only thing I could've think about. _

_I was getting ready for my morning training with Dimitri. I couldn't wait to see him, to kiss him, and held him. I thought my life was perfect, I felt like a princess. I knew I couldn't really do those things to him, but just looking at him made me feel everything was tore down when I got to the gym. Where my heart broke and where my world shattered._

_He wasn't looking at me he was staring at the floor, he was wearing a t-shirt and some jeans with his duster. When I saw what he was wearing I thought we were going on a romantic escape thingy but then I saw the expression he wore. I knew something was wrong so I asked him._

_"Comrade, what's wrong?" I said._

_He hesistated but answer dryly. " Rose you need to know that what happen yesterday was a mistake, a big mistake, and that's what made me make this decision I hope you can understand" he said._

_"wha...what is...is that?" I asked terrified about what was about to come._

_" Im leaving to guard Tasha, I thought I could've something with you but I can't Rose. We are both Guardians and we can't love eachother, With her I can have someting real and we can both be togheter without a problem" he replied. His voice had no emotion in it but in his face I knew he was lying ,I knew he loved me. I knew he wanted me. But why was he leaving. Dimitri never took the easy way out of things why would he now? Maybe he did really mean it. He didn't love me. But what about all those times he looked at me with like I was a goodess. What about last night in the cabin, were we made love. And what about how he said that he loved me. I couldn't have had imagen that. I knew I really loved him and that I couldn't keep him while he wasn't happy with me. And what I said next astonished me as well as him._

_"I love you Dimitri but I can't give you what she can. I hope you are happy with her. I give you my best wishes" I putted all my emotions in that sentence and walked away. _

_End of flashback._

Back in reality Adrian was squezing my hand, noticing my change in mood. I recomposed myself before starting to cry right there. I couldn't let him, Dimitri , see me like that. He didn't deserve seeing me in pain while he was enjoying himself. A tear manage to escape my eyes, but I couldn't help it, that memory brough so much pain to my heart. I quickly cleaned my face with my hands trying to hold back more tears.

Outside the airplane a black SUV waiting for windows were tinted because of the sunlight, the moroi couldn't handle too much. Dimitri got the driver's seat, Tasha next to him ,of course, the boys sat on the back and Lissa and I on the middle. I had really missed Lissa, she and I hadn't really gotten the chance to talk. I really hoped that this trip would be a chance to catch up. But because it was daytime in the human world she was really tired and I let her take a nap before getting to the Belikov's house.

The drive to Baia, Dimitri's hometown, was 6 hours from were we had landed. I wasn't sure where we were but I didn't bother asking. Everyone was tired because well right now for us was night. Nonetheless everyone was awake, except for Lissa, and looking out to the beautiful city we were on. Everything looked centries old but beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes of the city. That is until we were driving out of the city into a some kind of desert. I would said it was one but it still looked beutiful. Somehow Russia manage to keep it's beauty even in a place like this.

Four hours later on the rode and it was getting late. The sun was about to set. And we couldn't go on thus we had to stop. We stayed in a house with some other dhampirs in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know who they were, but tasha and Dimitri did. They gave us 3 bedrooms to stay on. One for Dimitri and Tasha, another one for the boys, and the other one for Lissa and me. The one Lissa and I got had two twin beds and it looked well taken care off. I went straight to bed hoping to knock out. However that didn't happen. All I could think about was Dimitri and Tasha. How they were so happy while I was stuck in this trip with them. I couldn't take it anymore and had to get out of that little room.I got up and grabbed my stake. Everyone was sleeping and with my ninja skills, I manage to sneek out without them waking up.

I know it was stupid to get out of the house when it was dark outside but I needed some fresh air. I walked arond the house and then nausea hit it. I thought it was another one of my morning sickness, until I saw a pair of red eyes. The strogoi was quick. In a matter of seconds he was in front of me landing a kick on hip. I moved out of his reach and grab my stake out of my belt. The strogoi moved skillfully, Thus he had to be a guardian before he was turned. I manage to get a couple of good hits on him but he dodge most of them. I grew tired and he manage to get a hold of my hair. I scream in pain ,but before I knew it. He had me pin to the wall, while his fangs were on my neck.

_Dimitri and my baby _was all I thought before darkness took over my body.


	6. Chapter 6

_Guys Im so sorry I know I left a Cliffy in the last chapter but I wanted to make a Chapter in Dimitri's POV and I thought this would be a great chance. Hope you enjoy this one it took me some time to write it because I had to imagen how Dimitri felt so I had to re-read some of the VA books and well I tried my best. Don't forget to let me know what you guys think. I love the awesome reviews, it's what keeps me writing this story. And thank you all_

_-Love_

_Mariana_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So sparky can you do the disclaimer for me plz**

**Christian: Naw im too lazy**

**Me: Oh come on don't be such a lazy b*tch**

**Christian: I guess. Mariana does NOT own VA or it's characters but she wishes she would own me**

**Me: Hahaha you wish NOT me**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV**

"Tasha I'll be right back Im going to check around the house, just in case, Okay?"

" Okay, be careful Dimka"

I was on my way, when I heard her screaming. Roza. I ran to the back of the house and I saw it. Before I could think straight I was pluging my stake into the strogoi's heart. I grabbed Roza and carry her inside the house. I was planning on leaving right there, but decide against it. If a strogoi had attack her there waqs no doubt that they were we had to find another way to leave.

I open the door and put her down on the couch. I couldn't believe someone had taken down Rose. It broke my heart to see her like this. She looked beautiful but so weak.

"Princess" I called desperate.

Vasilissa open the door to her room and came out as everyone else did.

"Dimitri what did I tell you to ca... O my god what happen?" she said looking at Rose.

" I.I found her outside while a strogoi was drinking from her" I replied. Hiding my feelings about how that made me I was burning with rage.

" Is she Okay?" Lord Ivashkov spoke

" She's still breathing but she had alot of blood lost"

"O my god" Lissa said while bending over to Rose,trying to heal her. I prayed that it would work. It hurt me that I wasn't there to protect her. It made me feel like I had let her down. I know that she had moved on with Adrian but I couldn't. Even though I had told her that I left with tasha it wasn't that way, I couldn't even kiss her without thinking about Rose. Tasha knew that but that didn't stop her from trying.

One of the reasons that I had came back was to get Rose to understand that Tasha and I couldn't be something, but it was too late. Now she was with another men and she was going to have his baby. I knew she said that the baby wasn't Ivashkov's but who else would it be. They even said the baby had spirit powers as Adrian did . I didn't know what to think but I knew that I would let her be happy. Just like she was going to let me, when I left her for Tasha.

"I ccantt" cried Vasilissa " I... I don't know what's going on but I can't heal her"

In the moment I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let nothing happen to my Roza or her baby. I had to get her to my mother. Thus I pulled out my phone.

"Mazur I need a favor" I said calling a moroi who had helped my family before, I knew that I could call him if I needed something. I told him what had happen and he said he would come with his men to come pick us up and take us to my mother's home.

"Dimitri" called Rose. In the moment my heart stopped. I thought she had woken up from her unconsciousness, but no she just kept calling my name. I knelt next to her holding her hand not wanting to let her go. What she said next suprise me the most.

"Dimitri, I love you" she said bearly a whisper so I was the only one to hear it. In the moment my heart flooded with happiness that she still felt the same way. But the victory was short lived because I remember she was uncinscious. How much I would give for her to love me again. If I could go back in time and stop me from leaving her, I would. I was brought back from my thoughts when my phone rang.

"Belikov" I answer

"Okay, I'll be right there" I picked Rose up and order everyone to go get their stuff and meet us outside. Outside the house was a similar SUV from the one we had. Abe Mazur , his guardians, and a blonde girl were waiting for us. The blonde girl was human and I wondered if she was a feeder but after getting close enough to see her neck I was wrong. She was an Alchemist.

Alchemists were humans that helped Moroi and Dhampirs get out of weird and dangerous situations in the human world. The girl was blonde and had a tatto on her neck that was some kind of leaves and flowers design. She kind of looked like Vasilissa except she had brown eyes.

" Hello Guardian Belikov" said Abe while opening the door so I could put Rose down.

" Hello Abe, thanks for coming" I replied.

"No problem"

After that everyone made their way out and got in the car. No body talked in our way to my home. It was an uncomfortable silent, nothing compare to what me and Roza we were silent it was always comfortable. Roza. I can't let nothing happen to her, she's my world. I swore to her that I'll protect her and I've fail her.

"So Belikov what are you doing in Russia" asked Abe

"Just coming to visit my family it's been a long time you know" I answered.

Abe and I kept small talk and that was it for the rest of our trip. No one felt like talking after what had happen to Rose. I couldn't believe it just like everyone else. But I wasn't shocked about what the strogoi did to her, I was shocked about what she said. Could it be true that she still felt the same way for me? My heart Ache. She was part of my soul, part which I could never get back now.

I kind of still felt dissapointed though, about her getting pregnat just after I left. I was hoping she would've waited a little longer. But why would she, after I had left her for some other women. I knew that this was my fault, I couldn't put the whole blame on Roza. Damn. How I wish I had done something else, except leaving her. I took the easy way out of this and now we couldn't be like we use too. I knew she still love me I could see it in her eyes.

That was why were we meant for eachother, We both could understand eachother better than ourselves. However that love couldn't change the fact that i left her, while she was hurting and after we had given into eachother. I just didn't wanted to risk her future. If we were ever to get caught, and I knew we couldn't stay away from eachother, both of us will've gotten in trouble. I didn't care what they did to me, but I knew how much she wanted to be Vasilissa's guardian and I couldn't take that away from her.

Two hours later we arrived to my mother's was waiting for us in the living room. I carried Rose into the room that used to be mine. I laid her down on my bed and let my mother get to work with her. I told her what had happen, but didn't bother to tell her about her pregnacy, it wasn't my bussiness. After she was done she, as everyone else, left to sleep. However I stood by Rose's side all night.

" Dimka you should really get some rest" said Tasha coming in "I think she'll be okay, but you're not if you don't get some sleep."

I nooded my head but didn't move, I just couldn't leave her alone.

" I will but im staying here" I said pointing to the floor. Tasha didn't looked too happy about that but agree to it at the end. I grabbed some covers and laid them down on the floor. I took my shirt off and went to sleep.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think and Review


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so here's the next chapter!_

_Im a little dissapointed that I haven't gotten that much reviews for the last chapters. _

_I hope you guys like this one and let me know what to think. Im trying my best to think like Rose would. Hope that im pleasing you guys with the story._

_Well make sure to let know what yall think!_

_-Love_

_Mariana_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay Adrian I gave you what you wanted in this chapter so can you do the disclaimer.**

**Adrian: And what is that?**

**Me: You'll se when you read it**

**Adrian: Oh come on tell me**

**Me: No now do the disclaimer**

**Adrian: Mariana does NOT OWN VA and you know the rest.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Back to Rose's POV**

I woke up with a huge headache . I didn't know where I was or what had happen. Until the last events came back to mind. I was taken down by a Strogoi, but what had happen after that and how did I ended up here? I got up from the bed still a little dizzy but manage to get up. I looked around the room. It was nothing expensive or filled with luxuries but I could see it was well taken care of. I made my way downstairs into the kitchen, were voices were coming from.

"How are you feeling, Rose" A middle age women said, and I realized that we were at Dimitri home. The women, i guess, was his mother. She had does warm chocalate eyes and some features that Dimitri had.

"Im fine,...O my god, Is my baby okay?" I asked rubbing all over my stomach. The women's eyes widen as so as the two other women ,that were next to her, did,I think they were Dimitri's sisters . Either way I guess no one bother telling them about my pregnacy. I was bearly 2 months thus you couldn't really see the bump. Seeing as they didn't have an answer for me I turned toward where my friends Adrian and Eddie were there. I looked at Adrian, before asking he answer.

" Don't worry little dhampir your baby is fine, but how are you that Strogoi got you really bad but don't worry you still look hot as always" I rolled my eyes at the last part

"Im fine Adrian, Now will anyone bother to tell me what happen?" I asked.

"I heard you screaming and when I went outside a strogoi was ...drinking from you I stake him and we brought you here" Dimitri spoke for the first time.

"Oh...wait so how long have I been out?" I asked them.

" Since last night, don't worry it wasn't that long" Replied Eddie who was sittting next to Adrian.

"Well come on sit and eat" said Dimitri's mother.

"Im Olena by the way, and that's Viktoria" she said poting to a girl that looked about a year younger than me"that's Karolina" She said pointing to the older women who was holding a baby girl. " And that's Paul" she said pointing to the little kid next to Karolina. He looked so much like Dimitri.

"Hi" I said to them "But wait I thought Dimitri had 3 sisters"

"Oh yes Sonya she's at work right now" said Olena.

I kept talking to them and got to know them better while eating some kind of pancakes. They were good really good. Everyone kept laughing about how much I ate, while we kept talking. Dimitri's sister were no were compare to blood whores. Karolina talked to the father of her children, and were on good terms, now she was dating a guardian. However, Sonya's situation was different, she was pregnat but no one knew who her baby's dad was. Everything was going well, then Lissa and Christian showed up.

" O my god Rose you're up" cried Lissa while running to me.

"Yey" said Christian" You don't know how much I've been crying since last night" scarnism coming out of his words.

" Haha missed you too sparky" I replied.

"Who said I missed you I just said I've been crying since last night"

I got up from my seat suddently wanting to punch him. Damn hormones. But before I could get to him a fire ball appear in his hand.

"You wouldn't dare" I said

"Wanna bet" he replied

I was still burning with rage inside me, I didn't know what happen to my mood but I just wanted to punch Christian.

"Little Dhampir can you come out with me I've something to tell you" said Adrian coming behind me.

I nooded my head following him outside, because if I stayed there for one more minute I was going to blow up. Through the bond I could feel that Lissa was shock from my outburst. But just like me she though it was my pregnacy hormones.

"What do you want Adrian" I said while we're finally outside.

"What happen in there?" he asked

" I don't know Adrian. Pregancy Hormones I guess"

"Rose that was more than that" said Adrian seriously

"How can it be more than that, but don't worry im fine now" I replied not really feeling fine, I was still feeling the darkness inside me.

"Okay little dhampir just don't scare me like that anymore"

"Okay, okay now let's go inside" I said while grabbing his hand and squeezing it, letting him know that I was fine.

We went inside, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us in shock. Dimitri's face was fuming with pure jealousy but he quickly put his guardian mask back in place.I didn't really know what the fuzz was about until I saw that Adrian and I were still holding hands. I release his as he release mine. Through the bond I could sense that Lissa was confused.

_Later_ she said trough the bond. I nodded in her way to let her understand.

"Viktoria would you mind showing me and my friends around town later" I asked

"Of course, i'll meet you out here in a hour while I get ready, Okay?"

"Okay, no problem, I'll see you" I told her while going over to Lissa.

"Okay, I know what you're going to say, but no Adrian and I are just friends don't worry" I told her.

"Okay, so let's go get ready for later" she said excited.

When everyone was ready we met in the living room. Lissa, like always, looked fancy with a pink blouse and a pretty matching skirt. Adrian looked hadnsome, with a t-shirt and some jeans. Christian looked okay, i guess, with something similar to Adrian. Eddie was wearing his guardian outfit. And I well I was wearing a spaghetti shirt with some skinny jeans.

"Are we all ready?" asked Tasha coming out of her room. She was wearing a dress, that would look so much better on me. It was black and had a ribbon on the side.

"Oh you're going?" I asked before stopping myself. Lissa elbow me and shot me a are- you kidding- me glance.

"Oh well if you don't want me to go I could stay" said Tasha.

"Oh no, Rose was just kidding, Right Rose" said Lissa.

"Of course" I replied with venom in my words. I hated that women.

We all headed out, it started out fine but then Ms. Scarface had to fucked it up. She grabbed Dimitri's hand and hold it the whole way to downtown. I couldn't help it. I was filled with jealousy, I wanted to get my hands on Tasha and made her pay for what she did to Dimitri and me. If it wasn't for her stupid offer, Dimitri and I would've been completly happy with our baby.

Adrian, as always, notice the change in me and holded my hand. You know sometimes I wish I would return his feeling for me. He was always there for me and I always let him down. No matter how much I've pushed him away, he was still by my side. Damn, why did I had to fall in love with my mentor? But what Dimitri and I had was more then love. We're Soul Mates. Well that's what I thought we were. For him I was just like a blood whore minus the blood. He only use me for sex and left.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was burning wit rage, so i did the stupidess thing I could've done in this situation. I kissed Adrian.

_

* * *

_

_Guys make my day and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW._


	8. Chapter 8

_Guys im so sorry for not updating yesterday I had alot of things to do but don't worry I made this chapter longer, thanks to all the reviews I got. I loved them all!_

_And I know guys I suck with my grammar and some of my spelling but I don't really have time to go over it because I try to update as soon as possible for you guys, so sorry. It would take me a week to make them perfect and I don't think you guys want to wait that long. So, again, Sorry!_

_Love_

_-Mariana_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So georgeous would you do me the favor of doing the disclaimer**

**Dimitri: Of course my lady **

**Rose: Oh really your lady? *walks away pissed***

**Me: Rose you know he didn't mean it like that**

**Dimitri: Let her be, shes's pregnat**

**Me: Okay okay now go on with disclaimer **

**Dimitri: Mariana does NOT own VA, the wonderful Richelle Mead does, and last time I check she's not her**

**Me: hey!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

The kiss was nothing like with what I felt with Dimitri, but it was sweet and friendly. It took us a minute to pull away from eachother and when we did everyone had stop walking.

"I knew it, it was just a matter of time" yelled Christian at us.

I blushed because I didn't know what to say, I couldn't deny it. They had already saw us togheter, thus there was no point in denying it. I guess the plan was on. After all Adrian was going to get what he always wanted. But none of that was a problem to me, the problem was boy was she pissed. She wanted to kill me for lying to her. There were dark thoughts in her mind that I didn't like at all. Thus , I try to take some of the darkness away but not all because I knew it could harm my baby.

"Liss, can I talk to you for a moment"

"Of course" she replied, trying to hide her feeling like always in front of everyone.

I took her hand and we walk away from our friends, enough for them not to hear us but still see us.

"Rose, how could you lie to me, you just told me a minute ago that you and Adrian didn't have nothing going on, now you kiss him what the fuck is up with that?" she yelled

I didn't know what I was more shock about her yelling at me or using the fuck word. I couldn't remember the last time she had yelled at me or used the word fuck.

"Liss, come down, Adrian and me have nothing going on."

"Then what the hell was that some lovely friendship kiss or what"

"No it was some fucking plan to make Dimitri jealous damn." I said the words before I could stop myself. "Liss im sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Rose, if you were going to do that why didn't you let me know" she replied, a little less pissed about it.

"Because if I told you I knew you wasn't going to approve. Either way I wasn't going to do it until I saw Tasha hold Dimitri's hand"

Through the bond I could feel that she was sorry for me because Tasha hurt Dimitri's and mines relationship. But she was also hurt that I didn't tell her about what Adrian and I had plan.

"Im sorry Liss, can you forgive me, I know I should've told you but I thought I wasn't going to do it until now" I told her.

"Okay Rose, but o my god did you see Dimitri's face?" she asked changing the conversation.

"No I didn't why?" I asked.

" He was so jealous" she replied.

Lissa and I kept talking while the others caught up with us. It was nice having my best friend to talk to, again. But the only thing she would talk about was Christian, of course, and clothes. It was kind of boring so I deciside to go back to Adrian after a while.

"What was that all about, little dhampir?" asked Adrian pulling me to the side, from the others.

"Well I thought we had a plan, didn't we?" I replied " If you don't want to, we can drop it"

"No" yelled Adrian" why would I want that?"

"Im just saying but are you cool with it, later on I don't want you to be chickening out of it"

"Of course not little dhampir, every second that I get with you is precious"

"Haha, Okay Adrian you can stop wit your witty lines, Im a pregnat women now"

We kept chatting and ten minues later we were downtown. The sight of the place was great, it looked old, just like the rest of Russia, but beautiful. They were a couple of stores by and in one of them Sonya, Dimitri's sister, worked in. Lissa was going crazy about going to shop,but eveyone one else just wanted to hang out. At the end Lissa being Lissa convinced everyone to go shooping for a bit. By the end of our little shopping trip everyone was carrying some of Lissa's bags. Damn, that girl just couldn't get enough clothes. And she didn't even know the sex of my baby and she was already buying him/her all kind of stuff.

We were about to go into a another store when someone yelled Viktoria's name.

"Oh hey Nikolai" said Viktoria turning around.

Nikolai was one of Viktoria's friend from school, his eyes looked full of lust and love towards her , but Viktoria didn't seem to notice that. He was kind of cute but she didn't seem interested.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you guys" said Viktoria" That's Dimitri, my brother, and her girlfriend Tasha" She said pointing at them. When she said those words I was fumming my head off, I was the one that suppose to be his girlfriend. I knew it was childish for me to think like that, and what I did after what Nikolai said was more childish.

"Oh, she's real pretty" he said. And that did it I burst out laughing, I tried to recomposed myself but I couldn't do it, and I had no reason to. I hated Tasha.

"Du..dude seriously ar are you blind?" I said before I could stop myself. I could see that Tasha was getting her bitchy face on and Christian too. Lissa and Dimitri were shocked,and Adrian knowing me so well, just wore a lazy smug.

"What the hell is you problem, Rose, your acting like a bitch well maybe you are, that explains how you got pregnat" said Christian.

In less than a second I was in top on Christian punching the hell out of him. I couldn't stop and I knew this wasn't me, It was the darkness that i took out from Lissa. Blood was spilling from all over his face, and people were trying to get me off him. But I couldn't let go, all i could think about was making him pay for what he said.I had feeling too you know!

"Don't you ever call me a bitch, I wasn't the one that took away someone else's man" I said, vemon dripping from every word. Someone's strong hands finally manage to get me off from him. Lissa was over by Christian's side trying to heal him.

"Don't you dare Lissa, you know what's going to happen if you do, let him take it. Let him heal like a fucking man" I yelled at her. She knew if she used magic it wasn't only going to harm me but my baby too. But she also didn't wanted Christian to be in pain. Which only made me go over the limit.

"Oh so you're going to hurt my baby because of him. You know if you would've never used magic in the first place, this wouldn't had happen" I shouted. Regretting the words after I said them but I couldn't think straight with all the darkness inside me. Nonetheless, she knew I was right because she had used magic this morning. Trough the bond I could feel she was mad, mad at herself. She thought it was her fault.

_"This isn't you Roza, Snap out of it" _I heard Dimitri say behind me, were he was holding me. His strong arms still had the same affect on me. I knew he felt it too, it was like electricity shock with that I broke from the maddness that was consuming me. I ran to my best friend in that moment.

"Liss, no you know this wasn't your fault, Im so sorry Liss" I said while bending over were she was sitting at.

"It is my fault Rose, Im the freak that causes everything"

"Don't you dare call yourself a freak, you're a wonderful person"

"No im not Rose, Im a freak that just keeps on hurting you. Im Sorry for making your life like this"

"No Liss, this isn't your fault and you've got nothing to apologize for"

"I love you Rose I don't know what I'll do without you"

"I love you too Liss, now let's go back to the other" I said hugging her.

We got up and walked to the others. Lissa decide that she wasn't going to heal Christian for my baby's sake. I felt kind if bad about everything I did to him, but I had no control over my actions. I felt like crying. Everything was so mess up in my life. My best friend had some weird magic that could harm myself and my baby. My ex-mentor is my baby's father and left me for another women. Yup, nothing Rose Hathaway can't handle.

"Hey sparky sorry about what happen" I apologize to Christian.

"O my gawd Rose Hathway apologize for something" said Christian scarnism dripping from his words.

"Don't make me snap at you, again" I said while giving him my deathly glare, that shut him up. I felt bad for everything that had happen today and I burst into tears. Damn Hormones. Adrian was by my side in a matter of seconds, the others followed. He holded me and I just cried my ass off. I couldn't believe what this pregnacy was doing to me. It was turning me, Rose Hathaway, into a softy.

"What's wrong little dhampir?" asked Adrian after I finished crying.

"I just feel like shit Adrian, about everything that has happen, I wanna go back" I cried.

"Of course little dhampir we'll go back"

"NOW" I yelled.

" Okay, calm down though it's not good for your baby, you know?" replied Adrian. I didn't know how Adrian kept up with me the whole time. He was always so calm, if I had to deal with myself I would've been dead already. This just maked me feel worse about what I was doing to him and about not returning the same feelings he had for me.

He manage to get everyone togheter and we headed back home. Hand in hand.

* * *

**Okay guys I know you want Rose and Dimitri to get back togheter but Dimitri needs to suffer a little bit moree!**

**Review Review And Make my dayy!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Guys thank for the awesome Reviewss!_

_And again sorry for the mistakess!_

_-Love_

_Mariana_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So favorite evil creature of the night would you do me the favor of saying the disclaimer?**

**Adrian: Of course my favorite human ***_**don't I wish**_*** Mariana Does not own VA.. blah blah you know the rest!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9!

We were around the coner from the Belikov's when a black SUV pulled in front of us. Four figures come out of the car. One was a tall and slim moroi, another one was a pretty blonde human, and the other one's were dhampirs. The Moroi man was older then me, close to Olena's age. He had black hair and a goatee, and about as tan a complexion as Moroi ever had. The Most antonishing of all was his clothing. He wore a long dark coat that screamed money, paired with a cashmere crimson scarf. Below it, I could see a bit of gold and a matching gold hoop earring he wore in his ears. My first impresion was, that he was either a pirate or a pimp. The kind of guy who would do anything to get his way.

" Who are you, old man?" I asked the Moroi.

"Abe Mazur" he replied dryly. When he said his name everyone eyes widen, except from Tasha's and Dimitri's. Who, i assumed, already knew this guy.

"And you must be Rosemarie Hathaway" he added

"It's only Rose" I replied with a force smile. I didn't like my full-name and mostly didn't like people calling me that.

"Rose, this is the man that helped us bring you over to my mother" said Dimitri from behind me.

"Oh" was all I said.

"I would do anything to keep Janine's daughter safe" said Abe while a wide smile spread around his face. Somehow it made me think that him and my mother had something going on, but my mother would never be involve with this kind of guy, would she? I decide that was a question for later.

"So what are you doing here, Abe?" I asked.

"Oh well you see here Sydney" said Abe pointing to the blonde girl "has a job to do here in Baia and I need her to stay with you guys"

"Woah,old man, you want a feeder to stay with us" I thought because she was a human, that she was a feeder. I was way off.

"Little girl, she is not a feeder, she is an Alchemist"

"Huh? what's an Alchemist"

"We'll get to that later, so Belikov you think you can take her in for a couple of days" Abe asked Dimitri.

"Sure but she'll have to share the room with Rose" replied Dimitri. I didn't really mind sharing a room with her, but by the look in the girl's face, I could she didn't wanted too.

"Don't worry I don't bite" I told her giving her a wide smile. For some reason I liked her, even though she didn't feel the same way toward us. Maybe it was because she looked like Lissa except with brown eyes.

"It's not that, I just don't feel comfortable with your kind" she replied looking shy about it.

"What do you mean my kind?" I asked her feeling the anger form inside me. I mean they was nothing wrong with my kind, we didn't kill like strogoi. From behind me I felt Adrian starting to trace patterns on my back to comfort me.

"Sydney doesn't feel comfortable around us" replied Abe stating the clearly.

"I know that, old man, but why?"

"Her people, and she, thinks that we're 'evil creatures of the night'"replied Abe trying not to laugh at the last part.

"But we're not like Strogoi, we don't kill innocents like them, and we aren't immortal" I replied harshly. I don't know what was up with me, but I didn't wanted this girl to feel like that around me. And mostly not when we were going to share a room.

"Don't take it the wrong way Rose, but for me all your people are the same" don't take it the wrong way. Really? I didn't kill innocent people, neither would a Moroi will. Lissa couldn't even bring herself to kill a fly. Lissa's feeling were the same as mine. She couldn't believe it, that this girl would think like that about us. After a long time of arguing with her, we finally drop it and went back to the house.

"Hello, kids, how was you your trip? O my! what happen to you?" Olena asked Christian. I couldn't even believe that we had forgotten about Christian injuries they were pretty bad.

"That pshyco over there" smirk Christian towards my way. I guess he hadn't learn his lesson. But before I could reply back Adrian pulled me outside.

"Little dhampir, you need to stop not only for your sake but for your baby's sake" chatised Adrian when we were outside. I hated when he was right but in this case, I couldn't do nothing about it. It was these damn pregnacy hormones, and not to talk about Lissa's spirit darkness.

"I know, but it's not like I can do anything about it"

"You got to try though, I know you can do it, your strong, you can fight it"

"Thanks" I said to him while throwing my arms around him. I didn't deserve Adrian, he loved me and knew I didn't have the same feelings towards him, but still stuck by my side.I hated to say it, nonetheless sometimes he was better than Lissa. I stood there taking comfort from his embrace and talked about happy topics until some one clear their throat. It was Dimitri.

"Dinner is ready" he said harshly and left. Woah hurtful.

"God Rose you're going to give that man a heart attack, everything I look at his aura is cover in anger" smirk Adrian. _He left, he made me do this_, I thought.

"Come on let's go inside, Im so hungry and my baby needs to eat!" I said while helping him up.

When we went inside it smell delicious, Olena had made all kind of things. I didn't know what they were called I just devour it like always was comming up with smart comments about my eating. I didn't pay much attention to him because I was real tired. It had been a long day. I finished my food and went to my room trying to find sleep but it never came.

We were on a human schedule thus right now it was dark the didn't stop me from going out side. I got up from my bed to change and notice that Syndey was sleeping in the other side of the bed. Wow how did that happen? She was curl up against wall like she was afraid. Oh well might as well give her, her space. I got up from the bed and pulled a hoodie over my pjs.

I was about to make it out of the door when a voice called from the living room.

"Roza" a sleepy Russian God called.

**

* * *

**

**What do you guys think? I know sorry for the cliffy!**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Oh and I still need you guys opinion! **

**Should Rose have a Girl Or Boy!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's chapter 10!_

_Sorry for any mistakes!_

_Thanks for the wonderful Reviewss!_

**Disclaimer:**

**Lissa: Mariana Does NOt Own VA or it's Characters.**

**Me: Thanks liss, you have been the only one nice enough about it**

**Christian: Don't get use to it.**

**Me: Ugh and Sparky had to fucked it up!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10!**

**Rose's POV**

I froze at the sound of his nickname for me. That name brough so many memories to mind, like the first time Victor, our mortal enemy, had cast a lust spell in us. That was the first time he had called me that day that we had almost given into eachother for the first time. And then there was the day at the cabin. The wonderful day when we gave into eachother and made love. I remember how he would said my name like a prayer. The day were we created our little miracle. It made my heart ache though. All those memories of what we could've have been if he hadn't left.

"Roza, what are you doing here?" asked Dimitri.

"Um, just going outside for a run"

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure"

We went outside without another word. It was chilly but other than that it felt good. It felt better having Dimitri by my side. I know that after everything that has happen I didn't suppose to feel that way, but I couldn't help it feeling that way. No matter what happen, Dimitri would always be the love of my life. We couldn't be togheter because he had wanted to be with another women and I couldn't change that. But I couldn't help thinking what it had been if we were togheter. We could've been a happy famly. I was brought back from my thought when I felt the nausea.

First I thought it was another of my morning sickness but when nothing happen. It hit me.

"Dimitri" I whispered "Strogoi" and with that two pairs of red eyes step in front of us.

Dimitri being the badass he is had his stake on hand in a matter of seconds.

"Roza go home" Dimitri yelled. But I was frozen. The two strogoi's went for Dimitri first. Noticing him like the threat.

"No Dimitri I can't leave you alone" I yelled coming back from my shock and running up to one of the strogoi.

"Roza do it for your baby" I knew he was right. I did need to do it for my baby. But I couldn't leave him there by himself. Thus I tried to take down one of the strogoi. I had no stake though. Yeah, only I would leave without a stake.

"I can't Dimitri our baby needs both of his parents" I said the words without thinking them. Until the words came out, I noticed how much I really meant them. I wanted my baby to have both of his parents. I didn't want him/her to grow up like I did. I wanted my baby to have a family. I didn't wanted to do what my mother had done with me. Notheless it seemed like he didn't hear me said the words.

I kept fighting with the strogoi whilst waiting for Dimitri to help me. The strogoi seem like he was moroi before he was turned. He wasn't really skilled but he was fast. He got some pretty good hits on my leg but that was it. I manage to pin him to the wall.

"Dimitri I need some help" I yelled at him, while he was finishing his strogoi. In a matter of seconds Dimitri was by my side and my strogoi was out.

"Rose what did you mean by that?" asked a furious Dimitri, Oh boy Dimitri can really be scary if he wanted. I didn't really know what he was mad about? Then it hit me, he did hear me when I told him that. Maybe if I play dumb he won't bother me with it.

"What do you mean?" I asked as innocently as I could manage.

"Rose don't play dumb with me!" yelled a very pissed off Russian. I stayed quiet in what felt like eternity. Damn Dimitri could always see right trough me. That was one of the things why we were made to be with eachother. But could I do it? Can I really tell him the baby was his? I had plan to keep it from him but it was to late for that. I know he left me but he had the right to know we were going to have a little Dimitri or Rose. And that made my decision,

"You're the father of my child" I whispered. It was low but loud enough for him to hear. The look of his face proved it. He was shock but those warm chocolate brown eyes wore a look of happiness. And it dissapear.

"Rose I know-" he started but I interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say already.

"Look Dimitri I don't know how to explain it but it's one of my shadow kiss effect, Im not asking you to believe me if you don't, but you're the only guy I've been with" I say in one breath.

In his eyes I could see that they were filled with mixed emotions, like happines, love, hurt, and anger. Hurt? Anger? what the hell?

"What's wrong?" I asked worry.

"Why didn't tell me before. I had the right to know!" yelled a pissed off Dimitri. Really? Why didn't I tell him! i thought he had figure that already.

"You left me after sleeping with me, you had no right to know" I yelled back and took off running to the house.

When I got back to the house I ran back to my room and laid down. I couldn't believe what just happen. I tell Dimitri about our baby and he blames it on me, about not telling him before. Maybe if he hadn't left I would've told him. I hate it when he thinks im the only one to blame. I didn't do anything but gave him my love. And what did he do in return, he left me for another women. Im starting to think that what i told him was a mistake. I thought he would understand, but no he gets pissed off. I got tired of my thoughts and let the darkness consume me. Until I was woken up by a very pissed of bitch shouting.

**Dimitri's POV**

I couldn't believe what Roza had told me. The baby she was expecting was mine. I was the only men she had been with. My beautiful Roza had only given herself to me. How could've doubt her. I knew it was my fault that she didn't tell me but I couldn't help it feeling hurt that she didn't tell me before. It was all my fault though I was the one that had left her to be with another women. But I plan to making it up to her and make her the happiest women on earth. I had no idea how I was going to do that but I knew what I had to do first.

"Dimka, where did you go" Tasha asked as I enter my mother's house.

"Out for a run" I replied dryly. I mean I didn't have a problem with Tasha but she always acted like she owned me. It was one thing being her guardian and another being her lover. And I was not her lover. The only reason I had took her offer was thus Rose's and I would focus on our duties and not eachother. But I couldn't do that anymore not when my Roza was going to have my baby.

"Tasha I think when need to have a talk, I want to re-signned" I told her getting straight to the point.

"What? why would you want that Dimka?" she asked with a hurt expression.

"Because Tasha me and you can never have something and it would be better if we were just friends" I tell her calmy.

"It's because if the little blood whore isn't it! " Tasha yelled " She moved on Dimka and she's pregnat with another's men baby, not suprise at that, but you deserved better!" Only if she knew that the baby was mine. But how dare she call my Roza a bloodwhore. She knew that only reason she did that was to keep Vasilisa alive. Thus, i didn't let her get to me.

"Tasha even f it wasn't for that me and you can never be nothing, I see you like a friend nothing more"

"You can't do that to me Dimka, I can give you everything!" No Tasha you can never give what my Roza can give me. She makes my life wondeful, she can never give me that feeling. She however was a wonderful friend but if I had to pick between her or Roza. It will be my Roza. I'm tired of picking them before her. _They come _first isn't my mantra anymore it's _she comes first_. Never would I put them before her. She is my everything and I would show the world that she is. No matter how long it takes, Im getting my Roza back.

Before I could reply, Roza's room door open and out came a very pissed off Roza.

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think?**

**Review Review**

**What do you think Rose should do to Tasha?**


	11. Chapter 11

_O my god guys 104 reviews, thank you all so muchh! I was so happy when I saw them and I couldn't believe it. I know it has been a while since I had update but you know back to school and everything. Then I had to babysit and boy was the little kid a demon. I think he made me not want to have kids anymore lol. Okay enough about me. Enjoyy._

**_Disclaimer; I don't own nothing blahhh but I still whish that I could own Dimitri lol._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"It's because if the little blood whore isn't it! " Tasha yelled " She moved on Dimka and she's pregnat with another's men baby, not suprise at that, but you deserved better!" Oh that fucking bitch. How dare she say that about me, she knew why I had given blood to Lissa that was just low. Low even for a bitch like her but after everything she had done that didn't suprise me no more.

"Tasha even f it wasn't for that me and you can never be nothing, I see you like a friend nothing more" Dimitri replied back. Why was he doing this. Was it some kind of joke.

"You can't do that to me Dimka, I can give you everything!" Oh hell now bitch! Now it's on.

I storm out of the room in a matter of seconds, I just couldn't deal with with Tasha talking shit behind my back. If she thinks she's the shit then let's see how far I can go with her. I was tired of all her shit, she was always getting between my life. I needed to put an end to her madness.

"Excuse me, your calling me a bloodwhore when you're the one that took someone elses man" I yelled at her. The darkness inside me was growing. I couldn't think rationally anymore, the only thing I could think of was what to do with her. They only thing my mind could come up with was killing her, for everything she had done to my family. She needed to pay with her own life. For all the pain that she had caused Dimitri and I. Tasha noticed the looked in my face and she looked like she was going to shit her pants. She was already pale, being a moroi, but her face looked like chalk, like a strogoi's. I knew she was thinking about what I had done to Christian. I was about to jump on her with my fist on the air, when a pair of strong hands held me down.

"_Roza, please don't let the darkness take over, I know you're stronger than that. Do it for yourself, for us, but mostly for our baby_" Dimitri whispered in my ear with his Russian Accent lace on the words. Our baby, those words were like cool water in the morning hitting my face. Yes, Dimitri was right. I couldn't keep on doing this. I couldn't let the darkness take over me. It didn't only harm myself but also my little miracle growing inside me. By the time I had calmed down, everyone was already on the living staring at Tasha.

"Tasha, I am sorry but I would not let you talk about Rose like that" Olena said from behind me.

"What? you're going to stand up for that bloodwhore. I was your family first, you know me better than you know her" Tasha yelled.

"Tasha I don't know what has gotten into you but you will not talk like this while you're in my house" Olena said calmly. Now I knew were Dimitri had gotten his self control from. Even though Tasha was yelling at the top on her lungs, Olena stayed calmed like Dimitri. It reminded me about how I would loose contro and act before I thought, whilst Dimitri stayed calm.

"Tasha Im only going to ask you this once, Please leave you are not longer welcome here. And you would not talk like that about Roza" Dimitri told Tasha. Oh boy was she pissed. You could see smoke coming out of her ears. Ha.

"I knew it from the start, you defend this bloodwhore because all of you ARE bloodwhores!" Tasha shouted. SMACK. Everyone was shock at what Vikktoria had just done. She slap/punch the shit out of Tasha. From the look on Tasha face, it seems like it hurt like hell. She was on the floor with a busted lip. Who would have guess Vik doing that. If I would've been in her shoes, I would've done the same shit.

In less than a minute Vik, her sisters, and I were shoving Tasha's lougague outside. We knew it was childish but was more childish was Tasha insulting us because she wanted Dimitri. Everyone was in the living room waiting for Tasha to leave, well everyone except Syndey. Damn the girl can sleep, after all the screaming it was a wonder she was still sleeping.

"This is not over" Tasha kept shouting "I will get my way. Dimka I always wil" and with that she turned and left.

Yes, I knew this was not over. She had to pay no matter what, and if she wanted to mess with Rose Hathaway, she was getting it. By the time Tasha had left it was already morning, human time that is, and Olena was making breadfast for everyone. I love the women and her food. She sure knows how to feed a pregnat Rose Hathaway. By the time everyone was sittind down the Tasha argument had been forgotten.

"So Rose who's the father of your baby" Syndey asked while we were eating. I was thankful that I didn't have nothing on my mouth or I would've spit it on her face. When I didn't answer, everyone turn to me.

"Um well, where's Dimitri?" I asked noticing that he wasn't in the table. I didn't know if I should've told everyone about he being the dad without his opinion.

"He's outside in the garden" answer Karolina. I decided to go talk to him and see what we were going to do. Afterall he already knew about the baby being his.

I got up from my chair and walked to the back of the house. He was there, laying against a tree. He seem to be sleeping but somehow I didn't believe that. He never let his guard down while outside, even in the sun light. I open the door and walked towards the place he was on. I stood in front of him waiting to see if he would open his eyes. He didn't thus I took a seat next to him.

"Hello Roza" said Dimitri beside me. I jump when he talked because I truly thought he was sleeping.

"Hi Comrade"I replied while a smile spreading across his face. Somehow I think he had missed that nickname, even though he would never admitted it. He turn to face me and all I could see were those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Im sorry Roza, Im so sorry about everything I did to you. About all the pain that I've cause you and the baby. I should've never yelled at you last night. I was just hurt that you didn't tell me about the baby before. I know it was my fault that you didn't tell me because I left you for another women. But she meant nothing to me, Roza your my one and only and you will always be no matter what. I have never felt like this for no one else and hopefully one day you can forgive me for my mistakes. I swear to you Rose, me and Tasha had nothing going on. I could never love another women that was not you. Your my world and the only women I love. The reason why I had left was because I couldn't focus on my duty, you were the only thing in my mind. But after all this I can never focus on nothing else that's not you or my baby. Please Roza give me another chance to prove you my love" Dimitri finished his speech waiting for the answer.

I already knew what I wanted thus instead of answering him, I leaned over and put my lips on his. He was shock at first but kissed me back. It was soft and slow. Electricity filled my body whilst our lips made contact. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt like this. I never wanted to let go I wanted to stay here with the love of my life and our little miracle. I had missed his lips so much and I couldn't believe that I had gone months without touching his lips. We wanted to continued the kiss but both if us were out of breath. We pulled away to gain some.

"I love you Roza" He whispered with a while smile playing on his lips. I had lived for those smiles before and now it was no different. I was happy that I was the one to bring him that smile to his lips.

"I love you Dimitri" I whispered back. That moment was so perfect, I never wanted to it but eventually we got up and went inside. He held my hand all the way inside, we had decide it was time for everyone to find out the truth. Everyone was already in the living room even Yeva. Adrian and Syndey were talking, which was really weird because she hated us 'the evil creatures of the night'. Haha, somehow that made me laugh. Christian and Lissa, like always, were watching the t.v. with Vikktoria and her sisters. Olena and Yeva were having a conversation in Russian. As soon as they saw us coming in, everyone stooped what they were doing and stared at us.

"So Syndey were you still wondering who's the father of my child?" I asked her. It was the only way I could think of breaking the news to everyone.

"Well yeah but if you don't want to tell me it's okay" she replied blushing.

"Well you see this Russian here next to me is the father of my little miracle" I finally said breaking the news to everyone. Everyone in the room gasp and looked shock, well everyone except Lissa, Adrian, and Yeva. What Yeva? She a big smile on her face showing were some of her missing theeth. I didn't know how she could've known but well before I got a chance to ask she answer the unspoken question.

"My dear since you came in to this house I knew that Dimka was the father of your child. I saw in one of my visions but be careful alot of people are going to try to take him" She said with a thick Russian accent. What? what did she mean by the that. Someone taking my baby. No there was no way I would ever let that happen.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I can say no more my child" She replied and walked out the door. Okay no offence to Dimitri's grandmother but she gave me the creeps. How could she know all this? Was it even true? I turned to Dimitri for an explination but everyone had recover from their shock and started bumming me with questions.

I told them everything from the start, like when Dimitri and I met, till the moment I became pregnat. I told them about my theory about me becoming pregnat but the only thing I left out was my baby wielding spirit because I had no idea how that had happen. At the end of the story I had tears on my eyes. Damn hormones, I can't believe I had turned into a softy. Dimitri wiped the tears with his tombs and started murmuring Russian things in my ears, calming me down.

Next thing I knew Dimitri was laying down on the bed whilst holding me closer to him. This by far had been the weirdest night but also one of the best. Unforgettable.

**

* * *

**

**What do you think?**

**I know that you guys thought that Rose would go all crazy on Tasha but well Dimitri wouldn't let her do that would he?**

**But don't worry Tasha is going to get it good later on. **

**Anyways next chapter I was thinking about being it all about Rose's and Dimitri's relationship you know lemons. Haha. Let me know what you guys think about that. If not tell me how I can make up for their lost time..**

**.**

**Review Revieww!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, lol well yeyy i finally got done with this chapter. it took me forever to be done with the lemon so enjoy.. _

_Sorry for any mistakes no time to check. Again Sorry!_

_-Love_

_Mariana_

_Disclaimer:_

_Dimitri: *sights* I hate doing this... but oh well I have too. Mariana does not own VA or it's Characters.._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

We lay there in bed staring into eachothers eyes. I got lost in those beautiful chocolate warm eyes. There was nothing in this world that made that affect on me. Dimitri was the only one that could bring that out of me. My one and only. You know before Dimitri had came into my life I didn't believe in soul mates. I always thought people would over react about the whole soul mate thingy but now that I stand in front of my sould mate everything is different. My heart can't live without him by my side. I need him. It's just that simple, we were meant to be togheter. No matter how much obtancles this world puts in front of us, I know we can make it if we have eachother. No matter how much we try to stay away from eachother we can't.

I moved closer to him, closing the space that was between us and attacked him with my lips. The kiss started slow with alot of love and passion but soon it turned into a hungry desire kiss. We ran out of breath and he pulled away, and he started kissing me from my jaw to my neck. Electricity filled my body. My insides felt wondefel, like the were butterflies inside it. In the moment I knew I had to have him, I wanted him so bad.

"Roza" he murmured whilst flipping us over thus now he was on top.

**"M Scene Begins"**

I reached out and pulled his lips to mines whilst my hands were exploring his muscular body. It was just as I remember it, hard and muscular. Beautiful. I slowly pulled his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss. In less than a second I was on my back and his lips were back to mines. My shirt soon joined his on the floor. I once again took control and flipped us over, now me on top. I started kissing his jaw going all the way down to just at the top of his pants. I quickly unbutton his jeans and pulled them down with my teeth. He could see that I was teasing him, which cause him to growled in responce. I went back to kiss him in his neck while feeling his hardness against my thigh. Let me tell you they didn't called him a god for nothing. I knew he wanted it bad and now but I had other things in mind. I made my way down and repeated the same procedure with his boxers as I did with his jeans.

Once they had join his pants on the floor I licked the tip of him manhood- getting him, if possible more excited. Once that I was done teasing him I thrusted him inside my mouth and started moving up and down making him moan everytime I went down. I sucked it slowy enjoying every minute that his wholeness was inside my mouth. His hands found the top of my head and started moving with me. When he was about to reach his climax I pulled out and in one last time hard, making him come inside my mouth.

I went back to his lips kissing him, making him tasted himself. He quickly flipped us over kissing me with so much hunger and passion, whilst his hand unclapped my bra. He caress my breast with one hand and the other one travel down my thigh. My body was feeling all hot inside and I needed him but I knew that he would not let go of my teasing and now it was time for me to pay back. He started kissing my jaw then to my neck and finally to one of my nipples. He licked it and bit it softly whilst one of his hand played with the other one, making me moan at his touch. God, Dimitri made me loose control. He then made his way down to my pants pulling them down as he went. At last he took off my pantys and admired my body. Making me feeling like a gooddest by the lust and love that his eyes were filled of.

"You are so beautiful" he purred in my ear and with that he made his way down to my clit. O my god, Dimitri made my body want to melt and not only by his touch but the way he was licking me. I moan in the pleasure that he was giving me but he made me feel over the top when he plugged in one of his fingers inside me. In that moment I knew I was close to reaching my climax. With one more lick and one more plug I reached it. Making me feel like butterflies had escaped out of my stomach. He licked it one more time and made his way up to my lips, tasting myself inside his mouth. Our tongues danced togheter and we moaned at the pleasure we were having.

Dimitri position his hardness in my entrance and looked at me, asking for permision with his eyes before going in. I nooded my head letting him know it was okay. He thrusted himself inside me, moving slowly in and out at first. We fitted perfectly as we were made more eachother. I wrapped my legs around his waist and closing the space between us by bringing his lips to my mine. We kissed hungrily whilst he pulled in and out making me feel please. He began to pick up his pace, thrusting faster and faster by each time, making my insides twist. This had been my second time with Dimitri but I still hadn't used to his size. It was painful but the greatness of it made me forget about how painful it felt. I moaned eveything time he would plugged in inside of me. Our animal side took over us as he kept picking up pace. It felt so good to finally have Dimitri with me one more time, I hand't noticed how much I needed him. I needed him right now like I needed air to survived. I felt my insides exploted as I reached my climax, Dimitri having his just after mines. Moaning eachothers names as we reached it. This by far had been the best organism I had gotten but I knew this wasn't over. We made love all night love showing how much we needed eachother until we were both satified and tiredness took over.

"I Love you Roza" purred Dimitri in my ear just as sleep took over.

***End Of M Scene***

I woke up to a pair of strong hands holding me. The events from last night came back to mind, which just made me have a wide smile playing on my face. I turned around to see my wondeful Russian god sleeping, he looked so peaceful that I didn't wanted to wake him up, thus I put his hand down slowly and got up the bed. My morning sickness was now gone and I was thankful for that. After I took a long and warm shower, I really needed since what happen last night, I went down stairs to eat breadfast.

"Hey Rosie had fun last night" called Christian when he heard me going down the stairs. I blushed because I had no idea how he knew about that. Hopefully we were so loud for his family to hear, that would be truly embarrasing. There was no one in the kitchen except for him and Lissa.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sparky" I said to him while seating down. In the middle of the table was some kind of black bread with sugar . I took a couple to taste them first.

"Ah huh sure" replied Christian.

"Just because you and Lissa go at it all like rabits doesn't mean we do too" I could see that, the made him blush, but it was true. Lissa and him will spend every minute they could going at it. It was really hard for me to get out of Lissa's head when that happen, I surely didn't wanted to expirence sex with Christian.

The bread was really good and after a couple of minutes Dimitri made his way down. He was looking hot. He was wearing some jeans with a t-shirt and his hair was wet and pulled back into a ponytail. I wanted to take him right there and then. Damn Hormones. Not only would they cause me mood swings but I would also get real horny. But I wasn't about to let anyone know that.

Dimitri took a seat next to me and started eating some bread too. He looked like he loved it, of course he would, he grew up eating this kind of food. It was just weird to watch him like that, with his guard down. At the Academy he would always have it on thus I bearly saw him like this.

"So Belikov had a good night?" Christian said trying not to laugh, Lissa too was trying but she did better and just elbow him. I shot them both one of my Rose Hathway glare that made them shut up.

"I had a wondeful night" replied Dimitri with a wide smile. That smile that made me have butterflies inside my stomach. It felt great to finally have him back, I can't believe it I made it out without him.

"So where's everyone?" I asked.

"They went downtown to buy things for tonight" replied Lissa. This was the first time she had talked. Trough the bond I could feel she was hiding something but I didn't worry about it, she'll tell me when she needs too.

"Oh...wait what do you mean for tonight" I asked. I mean how come no one bother to tell me we were doing something tonight.

"Well Olena wanted to make sure everyone in town knew that you and Dimitri were having a baby and also to celebrate that you and Dimitri are togheter" she replied excited. Hmm, interesting how come no one let me know that they were making me a party. O my god what am I going to wear, I thought. Well I thought that I thought but next thing I knew everyone was laughing. Oh man I did not just said that aloud.

"Don't worry Rose, I got you cover" called Lissa whilst standing up.

"Um i guess it better not be nothing slutty, Pregnat women right here" I called back.

I heard Dimitri giggle next to me.

"O my god comrade, did you just giggle? I never thought I lived to see this day" I joked witch caused him to rolled his eyes.

"Come on Roza you got to eat for two now" Dimitri said while getting up and bringing more bread out. I was getting fat now, I mean I didn't really cared about gaining a little pounds but right now it's just too much. If i wear a dress I'm going to look like a fat pinara.

"Rose, you are not going to look like a fat Pinara"said Dimitri. Damn, I got to stop saying my thoughts aloud.

"Roza we got to talk about what we are going to do after this" continued Dimitri.

"Comrade thats for another day, now come here and feed me" I said pointing to the seat next to me. He laughed but obeyed.

_

* * *

_

_Okay what do you guys think? Happy Chapter!_

_Well guys I need some Ideas for the party so plz help!_

_Anyways let me know what you think and should happen!_

__revieww_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay guys I wanted you guys to see what's going on in Adrian's head thus I made a small Adrian pov. I mean I can't leave my favorite Moroi lonely can I? Anyways yey the party is here. _

_And im so sorry for not updating soon but I had alot of work to do, and I finally had time to write because I've been dying to write this chapter. But yey for me I got a 4.1 gpa and finally going to have time to write._

_Okay well im going to stop and just enjoy the story!_

_Sorry for any mistakes!_

**

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV**

We were out shopping for the party that the Belikov's were having. I was happy for my little Dhampir, she had finally found her happiness. I won't denied it, it hurts real bad. I always thought that I had a chance with her even after Belikov had left her. But I know that I got to let her be happy with whoever she wants, even if that's not me. I truly wished it was though. She had everything a man could want, she's smart, strong, and hot. I know looks shouldn't matter but damn she could really make a man want her. Even if she's pregnat she is still looking good as ever. I know I would always love my little dhampir but lately Syndey has really gotten my attention. I know she is human and everything but she is real cute and funny. She actually said I was the first vampire she got along with, even though she was a really seem uncomfortable around others, that wasn't the case here. Im not saying that im over Rose but Syndey can really take my mind off her. I mean come on I'm a guy in my mind there is always women. Yeah, there a certain women that I can't have. However, there's nothing stopping me to flirt with Syndey. I know our kind can't be toghter but flirting doesn't hurt nobody. It's not like im going to marry her or something.

"Hey favorite evil creature on the earth are you still alive" called Syndey in front of me.

"haha your so funny little human" I called back.

"Come on let's go back with Belikov's we got to get ready" she said whilst taking my hand.

"Um sure"

We helped the Belikovs do the rest of the shopping and went back to the house. It was really tiredring, if that's even a word. I had never in my life had spend the day grocery shopping. In fact I've never buy uncooked food.

"So you want to be my date tonight" I asked Syndey. I didn't really wanted to look like a lonely ass, I mean if I couldn't have my litle dhampir atlest the only other girl that has gotten my attention could.

"Ha of course I don't got no one else either way" she replied.

**Rose's POV**

I was staring at myself in the mirror, and I got to give it to Liss, I looked totally HOT well as hot as you can look in a dress whilst pregnat. I was only about 3 months and I was already showing, a little too much for the stage I was in. Adrian said it was because everyone's belly grows different but I still think Im fat. Dimitri also tried telling me how beutiful I am even with my pregnat belly but that still didn't make me feel better. But now in this dress I looked totally hot, it hid my belly pretty well. The dress was all the way from my neck to the middle of my thigh. It was a dark red like blood red. It was beautiful, it was loose at my stomach thus that helped my fat problem. But I also loved that it showed my curves. I left my hair down and weavy because Dimitri loved it like that. I was wearing flat shoes because I couldn't take on hills today.

The only person I could say looked hottter than me was my Rusian god. He looked flaming hot, that made me want to eat him right there. He was wearing some black jeans with a white dress up shirt, that was almost half way button down. You could see how built he was because the shirt was also tight on him. His beautiful silky hair was loose and that , if possible, made him look hotter. His shoes were some white Nikes. I'll never know how that beautiful god felt for someone like me. I know I had a sexy body and everything but for me, I was nothing compare to Dimitri.

Liss was wearing a light pink dress that made her look beautiful, like a model. The dress was from the top of her breast to the middle of her thigh. It had a little black belt and had four pink layers after that. It made her look hot but at the same time fancy. Her hair was in perfect blonde curls, she looked georgeous. She matched her dress with some hot black hills. Christian being Christian was wearing his usual. A black t-shirt with jeans. Viktoria was looking extra cute, she was wearing a black dress with a bow in top of her chest. Adrian looked amazing with a dress shirt and black jeans. Well he was actually wearing the same thing as Dimitri, only that it looked better on Dimitri. I didn't think he was too happy when he saw that Dimitri and him were wearing the same thing, but that didn't make him change. Syndey was wearing the same dress as Liss, just hers was in purple. She didn't really had nothing to wear thus Liss offer her that dress. It looked good on her.

Everyone else was dress up as we made our way down stairs, people were coming in and out. The house and garden was full of people. People that I didn't know came and congratualate Dimitri and I. Everything was to much that I need some fresh air thus I went outside for a walk. I didn't try to go too far because it was already dark oustide and I wasn't going to make the same mistake I did last time. Half way down the street I saw a shawdow behind me, I turned around to find Adrian behind me.

"O my god Adrian you scared the shit out of me" Okay so maybe I was being a little dramatic because I wasn't scared at all. And I also knew it wasn't a Strogoi because my alarm didn't go up but still.

"Sorry little dhampir but we haven't gotten the chance to talk and well i thought right now was a good time" he said looking a little sad, damn of course he was sad. I was 'supposly' going out with him. How could I be so stupid and not remember about about Adrian. I knew he had to be hurting, you could even see it in his beatiful esmeral green eyes. I had always loved his eyes but right now i couldn't looked at them. They were full of pain and hurt.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked although I already knew that answer to that.

"You, your always in my mine" he said "Damn Rose why the hell do you do me like this? after everything I done for you. I don't even get a chance or worse. I don't even get an I'm sorry"

I knew that after those words left his mouth he regretted them. But I also knew I was being a bitch to him because after I got back with Dimitri I hadn't even thought about him. How could forget one of the most important persons in my life.

"Im sorr-" I cut him off because I didn't need him to apologize. He had every right to be pissed at me.

"No Adrian. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. For all the hurt that I had caused to your heart. You are an amazing person and you deserve someone that returns the love you give them, I can't Adrian and you knew that from the start but I'm still sorry because you didn't deserve everything I did. And I know I'm being selfish but please Adrian don't leave me. I want you to be the one I could go to whenever I have a promblem. The one who always listens. Your like my brother and best friend. Please Adrian still be it" by the end of my little speach I had tears in my eyes. I knew this wasn't the pregnacy hormones. This was me. I would've done it even if I wasn't pregnat. I didn't care if my tears were ruining my make-up. I didn't want to loose Adrian, he was alway there for me. Sometimes even more than Dimitri or Lissa.

Instead of answering he pulled me into a hug. He embrace me careful not trying to hurt the baby. We stood there embracing until Adrian spoke.

"I'll never leave you little dhampir. Even if I could, I wouldn't do it. I need you to be in my life even if you're just my friend."

We stood there embracing eachother again until he went back to the house. After a minute or two another shadow stood there in front of me. I already knew who it was, I didn't need to looked up. His after shave and long shadow confirm that it was him. He didn't talk, he just embrace me and stood there until I was done crying.

"Roza what's wrong?" he asked with his beautiful accent lacing his words. " Did Ivashkov do something to you?"

I was shock that he would think that but I remeber that Adrian had just been with me and he probrably saw he leave.

"No it's not him it's me" I answer truthfully, because it was true I hated myself for what I have done to Adrian. I didn't deserve these two wondeful men in my life.

I told Dimitri what I had planned with Adrian and how I felt about that. He just stood there not doing nothing just listening, Witch was one of the things I loved about him, he never judge me. At the end of my story he just said

"Im sorry Roza, but are you sure that I'm the one you want to be with" It shock me that he would think that I didn't want him but he problaby felt bad for everything he had done to me when he left. Instead of anwering him I gave him a long and passionate kiss. I recovered myself and we walked back to the party.

The first person I saw on the garden was a petite women with short arburn hair. I didn't needed to see her face to know who it was. And the first thing I thought when she turned around was _Oh boy here come the drama._

**

* * *

**

**So who do think it is? haha like you wouldn't know.**

**Oh and if you want to see the dresses and outfit go into my profile. Kay :)**

**Anyways next chapter is full of drama don't forget to read it later like in two days. I'm already working on it thus I'll post it on soon.**

**Omg it was so sad writing this chapter because I loved Adrian even though he has nothing on DImitri. I still love him. **

**But oh well review review review**


	14. Chapter 14

_Yey here's the second part to the party! The last part im working on it but ideas are welcome... well im going to make this short and sweet so enjoyy!_

* * *

I was a little suprise when I saw her though. I mean what was she doing here? she took her guardian duties very seriously and she never took off time. Why would she know? but that wasn't the only thing that suprise me. She was with that men, Abe Mazur. What that hell was my mom doing with that mobster guy? In that moment the words Abe Mazur had told me, the day we met, came back to mind.

_"I would do anything to keep Janine's daughter safe"_

Those were the words he had said to me, at the moment I didn't know what he ment but right now i thought I had an Idea.

My mother turned around and it tooked her a moment to see me but she did and boy did she looked pissed. She must had heard that I was pregnat with Dimitri's child. I mean that was the whole point if this party for everyone close to the Belikov's to know about our miracle. It didn't occur to me that she would go straight for Dimitri but she did. I thought she was going to hit me because she didn't care if I was pregnat or not. It took me some time to recovered from my shock, that people had already stop what they were doing and watched as Dimitri and my mom went at it. They looked like dancers, dancing gracefully with skill. Dimitri, being the gentleman he was, didn't hit her but tried to hold her back from breaking his face. Witch was hard without hitting her. My mom, being the skillful guardian she was, manage to get alot of hit on his stomach. Until she was about to go for his face was when I went in. I didn't really wanted to get in because I was scared she might go crazy and try to kill my baby. I thought someone else was going to break the fight, but no one had the balls to step on to a crazy Janine Hathaway.

I manage to get a hold of her fist when it was going for Dimitri's face. It took her a minute to figuere out it was me but when she did, she stop. She still looked pissed off but her features change into a look that seem to be hurt. Hurt? what the hell. Why would she feel hurt? because I didn't tell her. Maybe i didn't tell her because she never visit or called me. Now I was pissed and she notice because of the way I was holding to her hand. I had a good gripe that it took her a minute to manage to get out.

"Rosemarie Hathaway have I thought you nothing" she yelled.

"Ha really mother you haven't thought me shit. You wasn't even in my life so no you haven't" I yelled back and I knew those words hurt her but she didn't let me know because she had her guardian mask on.

"You little whore! You get pregnat and you blame it on your mentor. You can fool everyone but not me. Dhampirs can not get pregnat by other dhampirs." she kept yelling ignoring what I had just said to her.

"Maybe if you had come to talk to me like a normal person would you would've found out how they could" I replied clamly but venom dripping out of each word. I knew that if I let her get the best of me I could hurt my baby. And also Dimitri had moved to my side and started rubbing circles in my hand to comfort me. His touch was enough for me to calm down and think straight. I had no idea how this man had this affect in me.

My mother looked lost at words, I hadn't noticed that the man, Abe Mazur, was by her side now. He was doing the same thing Dimitri was doing to me to her. Okay weird, were they some kind of lovers or something? This time my curosity got the best of me.

"Old man what got yourself a lover or just a one night stand?" I asked. I knew that was bad of me to say about my mother but she had called me worse things and I wasn't going to let the chance go without insulting her.

"Rosemarie you would not talk like tou your mother"he replied anger dripping of his words.

"It's Rose not Rosemarie and who are you to tell me what to do or not? My father! ha last time I knew he didn't give a fuck about what I did" I shot back at him.

This time my mother spoke.

"Actually he is your father Rose" It was a whispered but my ears heard her. At first I thought it was a joke and I started laughing like crazy. That is until Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"Roza I think she's serious" that made my laugh die.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked scared of what she'll said. It's not that I was scared of them. I was scared that it was true.

"Yes Rose I am serious. Do you think I would joke about this kind of thing" she replied dryly.

First no she would not joke because she didn't even now how to said a joke.

Second the man did have my wicked cool hair.

Third he had an accent that was not Russian. Maybe he was my Turkish father.

Oh hell no! .I mean we had nothing in common. He was rude, ignorant, mean, a show off and well maybe it was true. I heard Dimitri chuckle behind me, damn did I said that out loud?

"Yes you did Roza" he whispered, again, in my ear.

"Okay so your telling me that this mobster guy with wicked hair, weird accent, rude, mean, ignorant, and show off is my father" I asked hoping that the answer would be no. It not that I have a problem with that guy but come on did I had to have a father like that. Why couldn't I just had a normol nobody moroi father?

"Yes Rose that's excactly what I'm telling you" replied my mother, heavy with scarnism. "But young lady don't you think that you're out of this mess" contiued Janine.

"What were we suppose to do mom? We love eachother, no matter what people say about us nothing is going to change. The pregnacy wasn't planned, we didn't even know i could get pregnat. That is until we found out about my shadowkiss affects. But even though it was an accident we don't regret it. And if you don't want us togheter that just too bad" I finished in a single breath. What was up with me given speeches. First Adrian now my mom.

"Rose why are you such a trouble maker? but are you sure you want this" she asked seriously. She didn't have the look on her face anymore.

"Yes. Im sure I want this more than anything, I want to have a family with the man I love" I replied.

"And you Belikov do you want to be with her?" Abe, my mobster father, asked. It was still weird thinking Abe was my father, I mean come on I just found out like two minutes ago. Dimitri replied shocked me because he wasn't really open to other people, but wow.

"Yes Mr. Mazur and Guardian Hathaway I want to be with your wondeful daughter. I love her more than life itself. She is everything for me as well as my child she is carrying. I won't dare hurt her, all I want to do is make her happy with me. And it would be a wondeful pleasure to have your blessings to be with your daughter." he then got on one knee and grabbed my hand.

"Rose I know that I've pushed you again too much for other people and for our duties. But life doesn't matter to me if you're not by my side. I need you like I need water to survive. You are about to give me what I always wanted. A family, and I couldn't ask for more. I promise to make you the happiest women in this world and give you everything I have. Thus, Rosemarie Hathaway would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked whilst pulling out a black velvet box. He open it ans inside was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. There was a big diamond on the middle follow by two medium ones on the side and little one's after that.  
I was lost at words that the only thing I could do what nod my head. He then put the ring in my finger, it fitted perfectly. Before he could've gotten up I threw myself at him and attack him with a kiss. The kiss was short because people were around us but it showed how much we loved eachother. Right now officially Dimitri had made me the most happiest women alive.

"I love you Roza" Dimitri whispered as we were getting up.

"I love you too, Comrade" I whispered back.

I had forgotten about all the people around us but soon they came up to us and congratualate us in our engagement. I couldn't help but smile when his family came up to us.

"So you're now officially in our family" Viktoria squeal.

"Welcome to the family Roza" Sonya and Karolina said.

"Thank you for bringing hapiness and love to my Dimka" Olena told me and those words made my life, if possible, even happier.

"No Olena he is the one those things to me" She smile and left.

Now it was my parents turn, they came up to us and I was waiting for the whole 'are you crazy' things from my mom but she didn't do that. She pulled me into a hug, well try, it was weird like she didn't know how. But I just hugged her back and we stood there ackwardly hugging eachother. We both knew our arguments were done here but that was for another time. Right now was my time.

"I'm happy for you Rose, you did the thing I never had the guts to do" she whispered as we pulled apart.

Next it was my father turn he put his hand out to shake but I ignored it and pulled him into a hug. He was taller than me thus I felt as he smile in my hair.

"I just met my little girl and she's already getting marry" he said whilst hugging me "I'm happy for you"

Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Syndey made their way to us and congratulate us. Liss was already making plans thus I let her be. Adrian and Syndey were awfully close, made me think they had something going on. It wasn't jealosy I was just curious, he never mention Syndey in our talk.

The party went well for about another 30 minutes until the drama started all over again. Shit my life was like a fucking roller coaster. One minute is good the next some bitches are trying get with my fiance.

**

* * *

**

**Ha. What do you guys think? **

**Good, Bad, Awesome, Horrible.**

**Tell me what you guys think? I read like a million fan-fictions about how Dimitri proposes to Rose thus I tried to make mines different. What do you guys think? Oh and by the way the picture of the engament ring is on my profile okayy.**

**Review Revieww...**


	15. Chapter 15

_The last part to the party is here! Yey. Hahaha well I want to thank deliciouse for the great Idea of the two girls._

_And also a **Big** thanks to my new beta Alleena -xx Dimitri kills Edward xx- Thank you so much! It wouldn't be as good if you hadn't helped thus Thanks!  
Well enjoy guys this chapter is in Dimitri's POV because I love to be in his head. Ha. _

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV**

The party was almost over, there was still people but not as much as when it started. I was on my way to get my Roza something to eat because the whole pregnancy thing was making her extra hungry lately. She thought she was getting fat, it was true, but that was how pregnant women supposed to be. I didn't tell her that though or she would've ripped my head off just like her mom was about to earlier. I was brought back from my thoughts when Alice and Mary, two of my ex's, come up behind me.

"Hey Dimka how you been. I've missed you so much" Mary said. She was a pretty dhampir girl but had nothing on my Roza. She had short brown hair, light brown eyes, freckles, was about 5ft 4, and had a body close to Roza's. Alice on the other hand was tall and had blonde hair with blue eyes. Her body wasn't as good looking but she did have a pretty face. I thought Mary was beautiful but that was a long time ago. We had gone out since I was 15 till I was 18 but I no longer felt like I used too. With Alice I went out for a couple of months she was like another Tasha. She was obsessed with me but I felt nothing towards her except friendship.

"I have been good Mary and you?" I avoid her other statement I didn't really miss her. To tell you the truth I had forgotten about her. I had missed her when we had broken up because she was like my first crush but I recovered quickly. It was nothing compare to what I felt when I left my Roza. That made my heart shatter.

"Not so good Dimka, I've been thinking about you all the time since I broke up with you and I realized what big of a mistake that was" she said whilst faking a sad face. Really I had no intentions to stay and chat with these girls but I couldn't be rude and just leave. And also Roza was going to be pissed if I didn't take her food fast; she has been getting grumpy all this week.

"Sorry to hear that Mary but if you don't mind I've to get some food for my fiancé" I told her and as soon as my words went into her head her tan face turned red.

"Oh so it's true?" she asked faking another sad face.

"Yes it is" I said with a wide smile. Thinking about Rose always made me smile. She is the best thing that has ever happen to me, after Ivan's death I felt I could no longer smile at the world. But now Roza was in my life, my Roza and our child are the only people I need.

I was still think about Roza when out of nowhere Mary brought her lips to mine. As soon as her lips touched mine I pushed her away, hopeful that Roza hadn't seen that. Alice from behind me grabbed my arse which just made me get angrier. What kind of game were these females playing? I didn't wait to find out, actually I tried to get away but they just blocked my way. I tried to push them, no to hard enough to hurt them, but they were strong. I mean they were trained to be guardians they just decide not to be. I couldn't believe they were being like this, I had just proposed to my Roza in front of everyone and these women didn't hear nothing or what?

I was still trying to get my way through when Vikki, Sonya, and Karolina came to the rescue. Vikki and Sonya grabbed Alice by the hair whilst Karolina tried to get Mary. Alice was slow so my sisters had the lead on her. But Mary just would give it up she kept fighting her, I got to give it to the girl, she had skill. However Karolina too had skill. My sisters never really liked those girls and every time they got to they would try to fight them. Mama soon came out of the house and oh shit, Olena Belikova looked pissed, it's not every day that you see mama pissed.

"Look young lady I'm going to tell you this once only get the hell out of my house or I'll drag you out myself "Mama yelled. Mary looked like she could shit her pants right there and then. Like air she grabbed Alice and both went for the door.

"Dimka, son, go calm Roza down." she told me and as soon as she said it I was gone. I should've known that the darkness would try to take over my Roza if she had saw that, and she did. I was angry not at her but at me, I should had walked away from the start. I knew those girls were trouble. As I got to where Rose was I saw her mother trying to calm her down but it wasn't working she was thrashing and kicking trying to break free from Janine.

I ran to her side and kneel over to see her face but I couldn't because she kept trying to kick my face. I took her from her mother and carry her into the house. People were still in the living room thus I started shouting at them.

"Убирайся сейчас"(get out)

One by one people started leaving the house as I struggle with Rose in my hands. She kept trying to break free from my hold but I was stronger than her. When the living room was empty I sat Rose down on the couch making sure she didn't hurt herself or the baby. I had to get the darkness out of her. Thus I started murmuring Russian things to her that always seem to calm her down. It seem to be working thus I tried to get on my knees again so she would look at my face.

"Roza come on my love you can do it. You have to do it for our baby" I said to her. Realization seems to hit her because as soon as those words left my mouth she broke down into tears. I just held her and let her get it all out. I didn't like to see my Roza hurt but I didn't want to say something wrong and make her mad again.

"Dimitri how can you love such a horrible person as me?" she asked between sobs.  
I was shocked that she would think that she was a horrible person because my Roza had done nothing horrible.

"Roza you're the most wonderful person I have ever met. Please don't ever call yourself horrible" I told her feeling a little angry that she would think that about herself.

"It's true Dimitri I can't even control myself, you shouldn't have to deal with that"

"I don't care Roza, that's not you, it's the darkness" I shouted, I really needed her to know that she was not horrible. I've never met another person like my Roza, she was the most unselfish and wonderful person.  
Before she could say anything else worse I push my lips onto hers. The kiss was short but full of love and passion. I grabbed her and carried her bridal style into our room.

***M SCENE*  
**As soon as we got there I put her down into the bed and wandered her body. I love Roza's body; it drove me crazy and made me want to lose control. I climbed in top of her and brought her lips to mine kissing her with all my force. I needed to feel her and to know that she was mine and only mine. She ran her hand through my hair whilst I ran mine through hers. I love her hair; it's so silky and soft. Her beautiful, long, brown hair. I pulled away from the kiss and trail butterfly kisses down her neck. I could feel that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I put my hand down her thigh and started rubbing it up and down. As slowly as I could I grabbed her dress and pulled it up and over her head. She lay there looking as beautiful as ever carrying our child.

I took all her details in. Her beautiful pregnant belly, her large breasts, her beautiful tanned legs and the most beautiful of all. Her eyes. Her deep, chocolate, mesmerizing eyes that sparkled every time I looked into them. It made me feel wonderful that I had such an effect on this beautiful goddess. Because that was what my Roza was. A goddess ,the most beautiful of all. She was like my own personal Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality. A lot of men wanted her and out of all of them, she chose me.

Without wasting time I unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. I caressed one of her breasts with my thumb whilst I took the other one in my mouth. I loved the way she moaned my name when I gave pleasure to her and right now that was what she was doing. Moaning my name. I found myself getting more turned on by that. Roza being impatient like always decided to rip my shirt open. She trailed her small soft hands over my hard muscles and her warm touch made me moan.

I couldn't take it anymore and tore her panties open. Roza must have felt that same way because in less than a second my jeans and boxers join the rest of our clothes scattered around the room. I, once again, took a good look at her beautiful body and face. With my eyes I asked her permission to enter her. She, like always, granted me the permission to pleasure her wonderful body. I thrust myself inside of her. It felt so warm and wonderful being inside her. I would never get tired of doing this, every time I did it felt the same as our first time. This time I moved at a slow pace, careful not to hurt the baby, whilst kissing her beautiful lips.

I notice that this time wasn't like the last one. The last time we had was sex; our bodies were full of hunger and need. This time was love, like our first time in the cabin; we were showing each other how much we love each other. We both moved our bodies slowly making each other moan by the pleasure we were both having together. I kept whispering beautiful thing about my Roza in ear in Russian. Even though she couldn't understand, she liked how I whispered to her.

я тебя люблю -I love you- I kept repeating over and over. If it wasn't that I kept moaning her Russian name like a prayer. We both fit each other perfectly like we were made for each other. I began to pick up pace when it was nearly time for me to come and I knew my Roza was almost there too. I groan and moan, my beautiful Roza was the only one that could do this to me. Our bodies exploded together and we laid there in each other's arms. We made love until our bodies reached our max.  
***End of M Scene*  
**

I laid there holding my Roza as she went to sleep. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was truly a beauty, a beauty that belongs to me. I couldn't ask for more, I had everything I could wish for and more. My beautiful child was in our way and that made me even happier. I never thought that I could be this happy in my life, but with my Roza everything was possible. Everything. I knew that we had some things we had to deal with and I also need to tell her the real reason why I left. She didn't seem to remember but I did, that talk never left my mind. It was always there way in the back. And I had to know why she said it, that day she seemed so positive about what she was saying. It shocked me at first but then I understood it and made my decision. However, when she went to the gym she had acted like she never said those things. At first I thought she was playing about it but then I saw in her beautiful eyes that she was for real. It made me think that I had imagined that talk, but I couldn't. It was a horrible moment that I couldn't let go. That same day of the talk I had called Tasha and told her I took her offer. And I'm not a man that goes back on my word.

Still I had to find answers; I had forgiven my Roza for everything. But there was nothing to forgive. She didn't seem to understand what happen that night after the cabin. I had to talk to her and know what the deal with that was. Maybe Tasha had something to do with that or even Ivashkov. But I don't think Ivashkov would want to see Rose miserable. I didn't like the way but I did had to appreciate that he was always there for my love. He took care of her when I hurt her. I would never forgive myself for not finding out the truth before I had made my decision. I was so hurt that day that I couldn't even think straight. I know Belikov not thinking straight that even surprise myself. That was the affect that this beautiful goddess had on me. She drove me crazy in every kind of way. Roza. My beautiful fiancé and soon to be mother of my child, that was the last thought that went through my mind before darkness took over.

* * *

_Omg what's going to happen next? Only I know! lol_

_Thanks for reading and Revieww!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A **BIG** thanks for my beta Allena! Wouldn't be as awesome without your help!_

_Well enjoyy!_

* * *

I woke up with my Russian God's arms wrapped securely around my waist. Last night had been a beautiful night, well after those little whores stopped messing with my man. Jealous much? Extremely. Although I know that Dimitri would never do that to me. I don't know how to explain it but I can see it in his eyes. I'm a goddess and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me anymore. Yeah, he made a mistake in the past. But everyone makes mistakes; nobody is perfect.

I turned around only to find that Dimitri was awake. His beautiful chocolate warm eyes were staring into mine.

"Good Morning, my Roza" he said in a husky voice from sleep. "Did you have a good night?"

"Good Morning, Comrade" I replied with the same tone "And I had a wonderful night"

"Rose" he said seriously.

"Huh?" I asked, confused by the way he was acting. Last second he was being all playful now all serious.

"We need to talk" he said "I already talked to my family and told them not to disturb us because this is really important" I didn't know what this was about. I hadn't done anything wrong since we had been together. Oh god. What if he decided he didn't wanted to be with me anymore. I don't know if this time I would be able to trough the pain. He pulled a tray on top in the bed and it was full with food. It was peperoni pizza and brownies, the most wonderful food in the world. That took my mind off what he was going to say. But only for a minute. I ate the food slowly, taking little bites at a time. I really wasn't looking forward to the talk because I wasn't ready for him to break my heart again.

"Roza, we need to talk about what happen that night after the cabin" Dimitri said. He was serious with his Guardian mask on, which made me think he meant business. But the night in the cabin had been the most wonderful night I ever had, well except for last night and the other night. How could he seriously want to talk about the night if he meant business?

"What do you mean?" I asked. Not really sure if there was anything to talk about rather than that was where we created our miracle. Oh my god, what if he didn't think the baby was his? Did he still doubt me?

"I mean after we both went to our rooms. What do you remember after that?" he asked.

"Nothing, well except for going to sleep and dream walking with Adrian" I replied truthfully. That was the only thing I had done and there was nothing wrong with that. Dimitri stared at my face. He looked like he was looking for something. He didn't seem to find it and he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. After a minute he stood up as fast as a Strigoi would. He grabbed me by my hand and took me to the room that was next to ours. It was Adrian's.

"What is this all about?" I asked angrily. Was he thinking that I fucked Adrian that same day? He didn't answer my question and kept knocking on Adrian's door. Yesterday Adrian had drunk heavily and he was probably knocked out. That didn't make Dimitri stop though, it seemed as he was going to break the door. Finally Adrian opened the door. What I saw inside his room was a little surprising. Never mind that, it was a big surprise. Sidney was sleeping in his bed naked. Well with a thin cover over her body. I stood there shocked until Adrian seemed to realize what I was staring at and close the door behind him.

"How may I help you Belikov, Little dhampir?"He asked sheepishly.

"What happen that night before I left?" Dimitri asked him. Anger lacing every single one of his words.

"Nothing happen" Adrian replied confused.

"Don't act stupid Ivashkov. You made Rose go to the gym and forget what she said to me" Dimitri growled. "In a matter of fact, I bet you're the one that made her say those things to me" What the fuck was Dimitri talking about? I never went to the gym and talked to him. Well not that I remember, all I remember was what I had told him already.

"What is your problem Belikov? I didn't even get to see Rose that day" Adrian growled back. Dimitri stared at his face the same way he had stared at me a couple of minutes ago. He sighed in frustration and pulled his hair like he wanted to rip it out.

"Make her remember" Dimitri shouted "If she forgot because of compulsion she can remember by compulsion" Adrian sighed and obeyed, I didn't think he liked taking orders from Dimitri.

"Rose you're going to remember what happen that night before Dimitri left" Adrian said looking into my eyes. I didn't try to fight compulsion, this time because I had to know what Dimitri was talking about. I felt images come back to my then -.

_I was standing in front of Lissa. She looked like shit; her face looked paler than usual. Her makeup was all messed up and she wore a loose t-shirt with some sweat pants and flip flops.  
_

_"Rose you're going to go to the gym and tell Dimitri that you don't want him anymore. Make him think you never wanted him and when you do you're going to bed and forget anything of this happen" she said looking into my eyes just like Adrian had. She had a wide smile on her face. However that wasn't what surprising. Her big jade green eyes were black instead of being green but that didn't matter to me. The only thing that matter was what she had just said; Tell Dimitri I didn't want him anymore.  
_

_I nodded my head obediently and headed towards the gym. Somewhere inside my head I knew I didn't want to do this but I had to obey Lissa. My best friend. The sun was still out which meant it was night in vampire time. It was windy but the air was hot. I felt like I was suffocating in the hot air. I got to the entrance of the gym and waited a minute before I open it.  
When I did Dimitri stood in the middle of the gym shirtless. This time, unlike the other times it didn't take my breath away because I didn't want him no more, that's what my head thought. Dimitri saw me enter and stared at me lovely. His face had one of his beautiful smiles.  
_

_"Hello Roza, what are you doing here this late?" Dimitri asked with his wide smile.  
I didn't answer him but kept walking his way. He seemed confused by my behaviour. His beautiful smile turned into an awkward one.  
_

_"Guardian Belikov, I want you to listen and listen well because I'm not going to repeat myself" Words seemed to flow out of my mouth without me wanting them to "I now know what you meant by why we can't be together and what we did was a big mistake. A mistake that would never happen again. I can't keep pretending that I love you when I don't. You should take Tasha's offer. She can return the love that I can't" his smile drop as soon as I said those words. His eyes started to water but he put his guardian mask on quickly but that didn't stop the emotion that was filled with his words.  
_

_"How can you say that Roza? I see it in your eyes. You love me, you said it yourself tonight after I made love to you. Roza what we did was no mistake. We both wanted it because we are made for each other. I don't want Tasha I want you. You. My one and only." he replied. His words breaking at the end.  
_

_"No I don't Dimitri. You know what, why don't you just leave, I don't want to see you anymore. You make me sick." My words had no emotion into them because I didn't know what I was saying. The words just kept going out without me wanting to. I wanted to really tell him how I felt but I also knew I had to do what Lissa wanted me to. Dimitri face couldn't keep his guardian mask on anymore and the look he had was full of pain and hurt.  
_

_"It's that what you wish for. Have a good night novice Hathaway" he replied full of anger. And with that he walked away but not before I saw a tear leak out of his eye.  
_

I was staring into Adrian's emerald green eyes. I felt my knees go weak and in a matter of seconds Dimitri was there helping me stand up. He wrapped his arms around me and murmured things in Russian whilst I cried my ass off in his arms. How could I have said those things to Dimitri and he still wanted to still be here by my side? I had said worse shit than he said to me and I had given him hell. I truly didn't deserve this god like creature. He was the best thing that could've happened to me and forever I would be grateful to have him in my life.

"I- I'm s-sorry Di-m-m-it-ri" I stutter out still crying waterfalls out of my eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry about my Roza. You were forgiven since the day you forgave me" he replied sincerely. How did I get so lucky?

"No Dimitri! You did nothing wrong. Even when you left me, you did it because of what I said. It was my entire fault. You see I'm such a horrible person." I whispered looking up into his eyes. Not really knowing how I was able to talk with all the tears I was shedding.

"No Roza, it's my fault too. I should've known something was up when you showed up in the gym. You seem not to remember anything. I should've talked to you before I left" Dimitri whispered back.  
I was sad, broken, and mad. Mad was an understament I was fill with rage. My so called 'best friend' was the one that had caused all this pain to me. I ripped out of Dimitri's embrace and ran to Lis- no-she doesn't deserve a name anymore-_her_ room. This bitch was going to pay.

* * *

_Oh! So what do you think is going to happen? Let me know!_

_Did you like it? _

_Lissa lovers don't hate me but it had to be done!_


	17. Chapter 17

I know it's been long but school it's killing me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to my beta Allena, You're so helpful.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I ran to her room and flung her door open not bothering to knock. Christian had her wrapped in his arms and they were sleeping. They looked like beautiful angels except one of them was a hell angel. And I'm not talking about Christian. Before anyone could stop me I ran up to the bed and grabbed Lissa by her hair. I ripped her from the bed by her hair and threw her to the floor. Her eyes shot open and looked at me; her eyes were wide with shock and fear. That didn't stop me from going over where she was and beating the shit out of her. I immediately straddled Lissa's waist and started punching her. Unfortunately I only got one good punch because Dimitri pried me away from her.

This time there was no darkness, it was all me. I wanted to kill her. I gave my life for her and always protected her and this is how she repays me. Everyone by now was in Lissa's room; their eyes were wide with shock.

"You bitch how could you do that to me? I gave everything for you. You were my best friend and you did this to me?" I screeched.

"What the hell are you talking about Rose" Christian asked moving to stand in front of his girlfriend proctectily.

"She knows what the hell I'm talking about "I spat out through gritted teeth.

"No Rose I don't know what you're talking about. Please tell me" Lissa whispered, she was shaking as the words came out of her mouth.

"Oh you don't know how you were the one that compelled me to say those horrible things to Dimitri" I yelled.

I saw Lissa flinch and she stood there quietly. I wanted to know what she was thinking so I tried to get in her head but I couldn't, she was blocking me. Now this shit confirmed it. She knew what I was talking about. I broke out of Dimitri's grip and ran towards her but before I could get to her I was on fire. It didn't hurt because it was the fake fire trick, but as everyone else would react, I did the same. I yelled in horror, that threw Dimitri off and he tackled Christian to the floor. I could see that Dimitri didn't mean to do it that hard but he was worried about me and the baby. I would've have done the same but in my case I wouldn't be sorry about it like Dimitri was. I knew why though, we had been taught since we could walk that _they come first_. However, I was tired with that shit, this time I'm going to put Dimitri and my child first. Our child. I took deep breaths in and out to calm myself. I wasn't going to harm my baby because of a bitch.

"You got a fucking hour to get the fuck out of this house. I don't want to see you ever again" I shouted straight in her scared face.  
She didn't seem to find her voice to reply back so she just nodded her head.

I was done and tired of Lissa. Every time she was the one to get everything she wanted, everything she didn't deserve all the things I couldn't get. Well now she isn't going to have me. I'm not her fucking toy.

_I'm sorry Rose but you have to understand please can we talk about this. _A voice inside my head said. I knew it was her. And I had no intentions of hearing of the story she just came up with so I put my mental blocks on and blocked her for sending me more messages.  
"Are you okay Little Dhampir?" a worried voice from behind me called. I didn't bother to turn around.

"No Adrian I'm not okay, My so call 'best-friend' was the one to cause all this pain to me and I'm never going to forgive her for that. She saw how fucked up I was when Dimitri left and even though I didn't tell her about it at that time she should have known because she was the fucking one that took him away from me. And don't you dare take come here and tell me to talk to her" I shouted.

"Those are not my intentions Rose I just came to give you a shoulder to cry on" Adrian said loudly. It wasn't really a screamed but I could see he felt hurt that I would just make assumptions about what he was going to tell me.

"I don't need a shoulder to cry on Adrian. She doesn't deserve my tears." I whispered. I was finding it hard to talk now. It was like part of my heart had been torn away. I was just beginning to take everything in and it hurt. She used to be my best friend; we have memories that would never go away. We were like sisters, so much alike but at the same time so much different. Nonetheless what she had done had no excuse. What she had done. It reminded me of that time I made Christian stop talking to her. What's it payback? What's it jealousy? Was it anger because I didn't tell her before? And that brought another memory. The talk we had when I told her about Dimitri.

_I was knocking on Lissa's door back in St. Vladimir. I was sill shocked about what Adrian had told me. I was pregnant. Every day I seemed to get used to the idea. A part of Dimitri was growing inside of me. Even if I couldn't have him, I could have part of him. That thought made a big smile on my face.  
Lissa open the door and she looked tired with big bags under her eyes._

__

"What are you doing here Rose? It's so early" she said rubbing her big eyes.

"Liss its 3." I said in a confused voice."And I'm here to talk to you"

She just nodded her head and opened the door for me to come in. She closed the door and went back to lie down on her bed. I took everything in. On the floor there was stuff everywhere, her night stand was full of tissues that seemed to have black in them, okay that was just weird. I didn't worry though maybe she had just tried new eyeliner on. I knew how Lissa got when it came to her make-up, it had to be perfect.

"So I have something to tell you" I said with a smile on my face.

"Shoot" she replied with her eyes closes whilst lying down. No emotions were spilling out of the bond so I, again, didn't worry.

"Well... I'm pregnant" that made me get a real reaction from her. She got up quickly from the bed and came to stand in front of me.

"What the hell Rose? When did this happen?" she asked in a surprised voice.

I stood there quietly, mentally arguing with myself whether to tell her or not. I had decided that I would but now that I was here, I was scared as what she will say. However, she had the right to know, she was my best friend and she always told me her things. That made my decision.

"Well it happened two weeks ago and it's Dimitri's." I whispered the last part.

"Did you say Dimitri as in Guardian Belikov?" Lissa asked like it was no big deal, she actually sounded bored. I had expected her to ask why, where, and how but I didn't get any of that. Trough the bond I couldn't feel anything, well I could feel her but no emotions spilling out or anything.

"Yes but Liss you can't tell no one okay!" I stated in a strict voice, I sounded a lot like Dimitri when he used his guardian voice on me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want him to feel like he had to be here for me just because it's his. I wanted him to stay with me because he loves me." I said quickly, it hurt to say those words.

Lissa walked back to bed and lay quietly, next thing I knew she was asleep.

How could I've been so stupid to not notice that the scenery was so messed up. Something had been wrong the whole time and I didn't even notice. However, today was not that day for me to find out what it was that made Lissa that way towards me. Maybe one day we'll find out, maybe we won't. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't noticed that Dimitri was by my side instead of Adrian.

"Roza, how are you feeling?" he asked in his beautiful silky smooth voice.

"I'm fine Dimitri, but I can't believe she made me do that. I'm so sorry" I said my words breaking at the end. Dimitri was truly a god. He had forgiven me even before I had asked for his forgiveness.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Roza" his gentle voice spoke laced with his Russian accent.

"How did I get so lucky, Comrade?" I asked teasingly.

"I don't know Roza. That's what I ask myself everyday" he replied in the same tone.

"That was so cheesy comrade" I teased again

"Hey, I'm not the one that said it" he teased back.

"Are you trying to say that _The_ Great Hathaway has turned cheesy" I asked mockingly in a fake shocked tone and put my hand to my mouth. It was great not to worry about our guardian duties whilst we were here. That wasn't the only thing that was great. I loved how we didn't have to worry about our relationship, about people finding out. I just wish it could stay that way it is but I know better, I can never have that kind of life.  
Dimitri seemed to notice my change in mood and came to stand in front of me. I wouldn't dare look into his eyes, I didn't want him to find out that I didn't wanted to have that kind of life where I have to give up my child when she's five, where I had to put Moroi in front of my family. It took me all this time to find out that I really didn't want that kind of life, I wanted to be normal. But who am I kidding my life is never going to be normal.

"Roza look at me" Dimitri ordered me with his guardian voice. I looked up to his eyes and saw the worry that was in them but I stood silently without moving.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked with a frown in his beautiful face. I sighed because I knew I couldn't lie to him. However this was big and how would he react? I sighed again out of frustration this time, trying to decide whether to tell him the truth or make a lie. But again he would know if I lied to him.

"I...I don't want to be a guardian" I said chocking in my words, until I said them I didn't realize how much I really meant them. I didn't really want to have that kind of job; the only reason I worked so hard was for my best friend but look where that got me.

"What do you mean Roza? You always wanted this, you worked so hard to get to the place you are." he said in a calmly voice like if he was talking to a child.

"No Dimitri I never wanted that. I wanted to protect Lissa, that's what I really wanted to do, keep my best friend save from those red eyed evil motherfucking bastards. I never truly wanted to give my life for someone that's not her" I replied angrily.

He started at me for a moment, he seem to do that a lot lately. This time though he stared straight into my eyes. His chocolate brown eyes were piercing right into mine. It air was filled with silence, that comfortable silence that we always shared. We stood there for a couple of minutes until he spoke again.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

I nodded my head not finding the words to tell him how much I just wanted to be normal. To not have to deal with all this shit, that it would be just him, our child, and me. Nobody would ever look down on us and judge us. Our kid never had to leave at the early age. There was so much I wanted to do in my life than spend it protecting someone that didn't even thank us when we put our bodies between them and danger. I was done with that, the only people I would throw myself in front of to protect would be my family. No one else.

"Roza, what if later you decide you want to go back." Dimitri continued with his strict voice. He gave me his whole Zen life lesson, however that didn't make me change my mind. I wanted this more than I wanted anything. I couldn't take it anymore so I interrupt his whole Zen speech.

"Look Dimitri if you don't want to do that, I understand but I can't keep living the life that I don't want. I want to be free and make my own choices. You can still be a guardian, I don't have any control of you and I never will. I also would never take away what you want to do the most, but trust me in this. I want this more than I ever wanted something in life."

"Roza I like being a guardian, I like protecting Moroi. But I love being with you and no matter what I have to do I'll stay by your side." I saw that in his eyes he was telling the truth. I stood quiet not sure what else was going to happen now. A few minutes passed until he spoke again.

"Come on Roza you need to rest, I know it early but it's been a long day" He got up as I extended my arms for him to carry me. He carried me to bed in silence. We lay in each other's arms as we drifted into sleep.

* * *

Hey guys what do you think?

I know some are you are going to hate me but It had to be done.

I always thought that the books were about Rose's and Dimitri's relationship thus Lissa was just another obisticle.

Hope you like it and let me know what you think? What do you think should happen next?

Revieww!


	18. Chapter 18

_Omg guys this chapter took me forever but I can totally say it's one of my favorites. In this chapter you get to see my two favorites Moroi's. Yey. And it longer than the other ones so it took me more time to finish, sorry for the delay. _

_Ha well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. And a big thanks for the one that take the time to review and let me know what you guys think. It makes me keep going with this story so thanks._

_Also a major thanks for my beta Alleena, she is so awesome and gives her awesomeness to my chapters. _

**

* * *

**

**Christian's POV**

Liss and I were about to finish packing when Dimitri came into the room. I could see that he was sorry about what he had done to me. That shit hurt like hell and it still did. I stood quiet not really sure what to say, neither did Liss. I didn't know why she had done that to Rose but she knew I was pissed at her. Rose was like my sister after all she had saved my ass a lot of times and I could never be grateful enough for that. Some people might say that's her duty but it really wasn't. The only thing I knew was that I wanted to keep her in my life. Liss and I were going to have a _long_ talk on our way to the Academy; I wasn't going to leave this shit like this.

We stood there not talking or nothing, unsure of what we were supposed to do.

"Why?" was all the Dimitri said, he sounded angry but at the same time hurt.

"I don't know Dimitri. I thought I had no other choice. After everything I never thought she felt like that towards you" Liss replied sadness in her voice.

Dimitri's face seemed to get more out of control, emotions spilling out of his face making him look scary as hell, I had never seen him like that. One thing I knew for sure, I could shit my pants at this moment. That fucking Russian could fucking kill someone without breaking a sweat.

"What's that suppose to mean Princess? That just because you feel trapped you need to go and destroyed Rose's happiness?" Dimitri asked as politely as he could, however you see that he was forcing himself to still be polite towards Lissa. I don't know what was up with her but if she kept doing this I was going to need some time away from her. And what was up with the 'I don't have a choice'. Really?

Nonetheless if I decide to leave, where the fuck would I go? Tasha. Nope that it's the last place I want to go right now after everything she had done to Rose and Dimitri. Shit. I was fucked. I could still stay at the Academy but Liss would be there. Well let's just see what she has to say.

"Dimitri you have to understand and make her understand that I didn't know about it. Well I did but Tasha told me that it was only her that had a crush on you. That you were in love with Tasha and just felt sorry for Rose. I try to prevent her from getting hurt but now it seems I'm the one that cause her the pain. I was going to tell her but I didn't know how and well I had to do it or else Christian wouldn't be with me no more." Liss said almost breaking into tears. I love Liss, I really did. However I didn't like that she was always weak and couldn't keep herself up without Rose's or mine help. And how could she not know about them? I mean come on Rose was her best friend, I even saw the way they looked at each other. It was obvious that Dimitri and Rose had something going on. Then something clicked in my brain that made me realize what she had just said.

"Why wouldn't I be with you no more?" I asked her in a demanding voice. She seemed as if she wanted to disappear from here. Her beautiful face was full with anger, sadness, and regret. Regret. What the fuck?

"I...I...Well..."

"Just said it damn" I said in an irritated voice.

"Tasha threatened me, that if I didn't do it she was going to tell you what she saw." she said slowly.

"What did she see then" I asked her but when I had her respond I wished that I hadn't.

"That Adrian and I almost had sex" she said really quick, that it took me a minute for the words to sink in. And when the words went in, it felt like my world had been torn apart. How do fuck could she done that to me? Anger boiled inside of me.

"She what? What the fuck Lissa! Wasn't I enough for you" I didn't let her answer that. I already knew the answer "I guess not, after all an outcast Strigoi wanna be is obviously not good enough for you" and with that I walked out of the room but not before hearing her yelling to let her explain.

Why is it that the people you love the most, are the people that hurt you the most?

This part couple of days I've been killing myself over what Tasha did to Rose, now this. Lissa was the last person that I could be with and truly be myself, but now I don't know what's going to happen. She fucked up big time. She knew how I always was uncomfortable around Adrian being around her nonetheless I never expected her to fall into his game. I knew what I had to do now.

In a matter of seconds, I was in front of Adrian's door. Pissed off was an major understatement. I was bubbling with rage, yup those were the right words. Before I could bang into the door, someone's strong hands pulled me back. It was no other than the freaking Russian.

"Christian what the hell are you going to do in there?" Dimitri asked like he was annoyed. I guess Rose really took a toll on him. Ha.

"Handling my business what else would I want to do with him? Fuck him? Naw he isn't that pretty" I replied sarcasm dripping from my words. Dimitri actually chuckled. It was like the first time I had heard him chuckle. Ha, so the Russian did have a sense of humour after all.

"Christian it is really worth it? Is that what you really what to do?" Dimitri asked in a voice with authority. The one that most guardian's use. What if he was right though? Was all really worth it? It hadn't only been Adrian's fault; it had been Lissa's fault also. On second thought, I didn't really know shit. I ran out of the room before Lissa had the time to explain. I shook my head and sighed leaning against the wall. Dimitri did the same.

I love Lissa but this time she went too far. I could never forgive her for what she has done no matter what her excuse was. How would she feel if I had done that to her? My heart felt like it have never felt before but I would not let that show, even though I wanted to break apart. She didn't deserve my tears.

"It's funny huh?" I asked.

"What's funny?" He asked.

I laughed and then answer "Everyone thinks that Rose is the hoe and Lissa the good girl, when really it's the opposite." I thought for a minute "Well no, not really. Rose can never be a good girl and well I don't even know what to think about Lissa."

We stood there in silence, it's wasn't a comfortable silence neither was it uncomfortable. It was kind of awkward. Until he spoke.

"You know love is not always has to be about happy times and flowers. Sometimes you are going to go through a lot of hard times and the only thing you can do about it is stay strong"

"Are you saying I should stay with Lissa?" I asked. I didn't know if I could really do it. She was better with Adrian than she was with me.

"I'm not saying anything, just do what you think you should" He said while walking away to his room. But before he was out of sight he turned around with a wide smile in his face and said.

"If you're going to do it. You've to do it like a man. Not using your magic against him, that wouldn't be a fair fight would it?" I didn't even get a chance to reply back when he was already in his room.

Huh. Something told me that the Russian didn't really like our buddy Adrian. I wonder why? Oh maybe because he was a fucking womanizer and dunk ass Moroi. He was always flirting with Rose and now Lissa. That did it, he had messed with two very important women in my life and he was going to pay.

I pushed the door open and surprisingly he was naked next to Sidney. A human. Well a alchemist but that didn't make no difference. This proved it, Ivashkov had no limits.

"Get the fuck up Adrian we're going to settle this shit right now" I shouted straight in his face.

"What the fuck has got in your fucking little brain now?" He asked in a loud sleepy voice whilst putting his clothes on.

"What had got in my little brain? Or who has gotten into my girlfriend's pants" I replied venom dripping at each word. He seemed startled at first but he pulled on a fake face. No emotions showing, almost like a guardian.

"Christian it was nothing like that. We were both fucked up and we didn't even get the whole way. Really we didn't know what the hell we were doing. Don't blame her I should of checked the stuff first." he said in a clear voice.

"What do you mean checked the stuff?" I asked.

"Well we" He sighted then looked me straight in the eye. "We smoked some weed."

That was it. I had no more self control and went towards Adrian with full force. I might not be as skilled as a guardian but I knew how to throw a good punch. A pretty good punch too. When my fist made contact with Adrian's face I heard a crack. I knew for a fact that I had broken his nose. Although that had been a badass punch I was no way near close to being done with him.

From the corner of my eyes I could see that Sidney was getting dressed. She was pretty and had a good body and was a human. What the hell was she doing with Adrian? Before I could put my attention back to Adrian, his knuckles made contact with my face. It wasn't as hard as mine was, but still it stung my cheek.

He actually threw good punches, however mine were better because I was filled with fire inside me. Ha. Fire inside me. Fuck, every time I made a joke inside my head it made me stop and Adrian took the advantage and landed his punches. I needed to stop that, it was hard though. I had good inside jokes. I wonder if Rose goes through the same situation when she's fighting? Fuck. Fucking Ivashkov. Stop, focus Sparky, haha. Damn now I'm even making jokes about what Rose calls me. Adrian must have got me bad then. I bet Rose would love to hear this

.  
Minutes passed by, Adrian and I were sweating like pigs and panting for air. We went at it for a couple more of minutes until we had no more energy to keep going. We both felt to the floor.

"You guys fight like little girls" A voice by the door said. It was no other than Rose. Until that moment I noticed that everyone was in the room trying to hold back laughs. It didn't exactly work; I could hear giggles now and there. Most of them came from Dimitri's sisters. Damn.

**Adrian's POV  
**

I couldn't believe Lissa had really told Christian what happened. It wasn't like we had fucked. We only kissed and we ripped some clothes off, nothing more. Well that was all that I could remember. Was it really all that happen?

_I was in my guest room back in the Academy. It was dark. Lissa and I were there practicing spirit. We had all kinds of plants; she was teaching me how to heal them. It was hard and it took all my energy. I had a great need for a cigarette right now. However I knew that wouldn't take all my stress out, I needed something stronger. A drink wouldn't do it either._

_Without hesitating I pulled out my cell phone and dialled the number. Lissa just stare curiously at me but didn't ask questions. We worked for a maybe another hour until someone knocked._

_I walked to the door and open it, a young Moroi stood outside. He handed me the stuff and walked away. _

_"What cha got there Adrian?" Lissa asked curiously._

_"Stuff. Nothing you need to worry about cousin. You want me to walk you back to your dorm?" I asked her. She seemed lost in thought and then her eyes went wide. _

_"Come on Adrian just tell me what you have?" I had a feeling that she already knew so I didn't deny it._

_"Some weed. Why?" I asked her, I really wanted to know why she was interested in this._

_"Just asking" she said. We stood there quietly and she sighed. "So what? You're not going to share?" Huh? So this is what it is all about. _

_"Are you sure cousin? I don't want you to get in trouble"_

_"You don't have to worry. I did it before."_

_I didn't argue more or try to change her mind. She was quiet the whole time as I rolled the blunt. It was like she was admiring what I was doing. _

_"Are you sure?" I asked her one last time as I was about to spark it. _

_"Yeah I really need it, it has been a long week and I'm really stressed out" _

_No more questions. I knew what spirit was like and she did really need this. _

_She sat in the couch passing it back and forth. It was until it was gone when we started talking. Everything was random topics. As we talked we kept getting closer to each other until we were only about an inch away. Something was pulling towards her. Something inside me was telling me to go to her and be closer._

_My lips went crashing into hers. We didn't waste time as we got heavy on the making out session. Our bodies were full of warm so soon enough our clothes ended up on the floor. I didn't know what it was but I felt the need to touch her and make her mine. It was only need; there was no love, passion, or lust. Only need. I knew this was wrong but I couldn't stop myself. Why? And after that everything went black._

It felt like I had been gone for hours but it only had been a couple of seconds. The moment I came back, pain took over my body as I remember someone had broken my nose.

Everyone took a good look at my face and gasp. I guess they weren't here when fire crotch decided to break my nose. Well at least this time he managed to handle his business like a man.

Everyone went out to grab things for my nose; the only one left was Sidney. She was truly a wonderful girl. Of course I didn't love her but I could totally see my feelings growing for her. She was the whole opposite of what my little dhampir was. If I didn't give up on Rose what makes you think I'm going to give up on Sidney? I did have a problem though; I keep falling for the wrong girls. What if Sidney decides we can't be together?

Sidney came to stand in front of me and held her hand up to my face.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Nothing I can't handle" I replied but the truth was it hurt like a bitch.

She came up into me and hugged me, trying to avoid hurting me. I love the way Sidney didn't think of me like a Royal Moroi. Last night she told me she thought of me as another living being. Not human, of course. She acted so normal around me. Not like she acted around the others. It was like she felt comfortable around me; I mean she had to right? We had already done it. You don't do it with a person if you don't like them. I know people think of me as a womanizer but I truly didn't go that far if I didn't like and know the girl.

Time passed and Olena took care of my nose. She cleaned it, straightened it out, and gave me some pills for the pain to go away. Being Moroi had its advantages, my nose would heal in less time than a humans would.

Right now I lay in bed with Sidney in my arms.

"Sidney what do you think of us?" I asked her curiosity getting the best of me.

She seemed thoughtful for a minute than a big smile played in her beautiful face.

"I don't know Adrian. It feels so right being with you. I know my people would never accept us but with you by my side I feel like I can make them understand. I don't know how to explain it, when I'm around your kind of people I'm afraid of them. But with you it's a whole different matter" she said making my heart skip a beat.

"You're a wonderful person" I said not sure how to describe my feeling for her. I could feel her smile against my chest. And in that same position we let our bodies rest.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Okay so I want your opinion on what to do on the next chapter, should it calm or full of drama._

_Expect to see more of the Belikovs in the following chapters because I mean that's why they are in Russia. And also look forward seeing Janine and Abe. _

_Oh one last thing, should Lissa leave or stay. One thing for sure though, Rose won't change her mind about not being a guardian anytime soon. Maybe later or maybe not but you'll just have to see. _

_Anyways Review, they make me look forward and continue writing this story even though I have tons of homework_.


	19. Chapter 19

_I know i promise you guys to always update no later than a week, however I been having a hell of a life. _

_My lap top stopped working so i had to wait till it was fixed, and now i been having all kind of problems. Also i'm having my finals in school, which suck. Also I just have no inspiration at all! HELP!_

_Anyways this chapter is for all you guys that took your time to review my story! _

_Also for my awesome Beta, who is great and does a great job! Check out her story in FP!_

.com/u/744576/xx_Dimitri_kills_Edward_xx

_Well back to do homework! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

My dreams of Dimitri, which were about to get to the best part, were interrupted by no other than Adrian. It really seems like this guy had no life, he was always dream walking with other people.

Today we were in his room at the Academy. He stood there by the bed stand looking handsome as ever, like always. Not that I would admitted to him because if I did, I will never hear the end of it. He had a smug on his face, which made him look sexier, if possible. Of course he had nothing on my gorgeous Russian God, I mean come on. Dimitri's was built like a god. Bulging muscles, but not big enough to make him look like he was on steroids but enough to make him sexy, broad shoulders, hair that felt like silk between my fingers, and his beautiful liquid chocolate eyes. Just thinking about him made my core dampen.

"What's on your mind little dhampir?" asked Adrian coming closer to me.

"That's none of your business and what the fuck Adrian! I want to sleep, send me back NOW!" Yup the pregnancy was making more of a bitch then I already was. If that's even possible.

His faced turned serious. I know what you're thinking, Adrian serious pfft never. But yea his sexy ass stood in front of me with a serious look in his face.

"Rose I know that you are mad at me for what happened with-" He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "With Lissa but I swear, I never meant for any of that to happen. It was as I was being pulled into her. I know it was my fault because I was the one that had the stupid idea to smoke the weed but it was never my intention to do that."

"Well you did and there is no way of fixing it. I mean what the fuck was going through your mind when you guys were about to fuck?" My anger was rising. I hadn't really thought about what Adrian had done but now that I have. Adrian had as much fault as _her_. Well when it came to the part about what they did because what she had done to me, well that was another matter. Something that I will _never _forget. This world is so fucked up; you can't trust anyone anymore.  
The one person that I had considered my sister was the one that had took Dimitri away from me. What else would she do to cover her lies? I wouldn't be surprised if she had slept with the whole male population of the Academy.

"I know I fucked up Rose but I never meant for that to happen. You have to understand I didn't know what we were doing. I don't ever remember when Tasha walked in on us, I blacked out" As soon as the words came out of his mouth I started laughing uncontrollably.  
I mean come on, he is _Adrian Ivashkov_.

He didn't seem to find the humour in his words as I did.

"Rose what the fuck has gotten into you?" he asked, worried that I might be going crazy. Well crazier that I already was. I could see ghosts, that was just another level of crazy so he had nothing to worry about.

I kept laughing until I couldn't anymore. I took a deep breath, inhaling as much air as possible.

"I'm tired Adrian just send me back, we'll talk about this later"

Adrian looked pissed. Nonetheless he gave me my wish of going back to my beautiful dreams about some certain Russian.

I turned around in the bed to face Dimitri's beautiful face. It was getting hard now to be sideways because of my pregnancy. It was really uncomfortable to sleep sideways. I could only sleep lying on my back. After everything that has happened, I really wanted to rest but this baby will just not let me. I had spent most of my time throwing up and not being able to sleep, except for last night. And so emotional, I literally cried over anything, which did have great advantages. Dimitri would always mummer sweet things in my ear to make me feel better, kiss me, hold me, cook all kind of things and make breathtaking, gentle love to me.

That wasn't the only thing going wrong around here. This past few days have been hell in the Belikov's house. First off my fight with _her_ and now Christian and Adrian. I had been surprised when I saw they were fighting until Dimitri had told me the reason. It had been funny though, they looked like little kids fighting for a piece of candy.

I started thinking what Adrian had told me whilst sleep walking with me. That he had blacked out. I mean its _Adrian_ we're talking about here. He was always drinking and smoking I doubt that some weed would do that to him. There was also the part where Christian told me about what _she_ had told him; that Tasha had threatened her about telling him she had caught her and Adrian. Something was so messed up in that scenery. How could Tasha have known about what they were doing? And how come was I the only one to notice this?

"You know what Comrade?" I asked him.

"Let me guess you're hungry and you want me to go downstairs and make you something to eat" He replied with a chuckle. Okay something has totally gone wrong in Dimitri's head, he chuckles for everything and when I say everything well I mean everything.

"Ha-ha so funny! Are you trying to call me fat?" I didn't even give him a minute to answer that because I already knew his answer "Anyway like I was saying, don't you think everything that happen between _her_ and Adrian is so fucked up?" I questioned.

"Roza don't use that kind of language and yes I was thinking the same thing."

"What were you thinking?" I had make sure that I wasn't the only one that was thinking about the scenery being so fucked up. Maybe Dimitri meant it was fucked up because of what they have done to Christian.

"Well about how Tasha caught them. How did she know what they were doing" his last sentence was more of a statement than a question but he was right. How the hell did Tasha know they were even there? What is even true that she caught them or had she made that shit up too?

"You remember the night of the lust charm?" I asked but I knew he certainly remember it.

"Of course Roza how could I forget? It was the first time I kissed your beautiful lips." he replied with his breath taking smile.

I had a smile on my own "That's not exactly what I meant, what I meant was do you remember who caused it?" I asked him and there went my smile.

"How can I forget?" He retorted.

"I don't know but I think he has to do something to do with what happen between Adrian and her, I mean weed after all is a plant. Plants come from earth and well he is an earth user. He made the charm might as well could had charm the weed, I know it's kind of silly but that's really what I think."

"That's not silly at all, it would actually be great possibility, that he could had been involved in Tasha's plan, if he wasn't locked up. Maybe another earth user could have helped"

I knew Victor was locked up in a Moroi prison but I had a feeling he had to do something with this. He made had not been the one that cause the charm but I'm sure he played a role in this mess. I seemed to remember what he had said that day.

_"Do you think I don't know what's going on out in the world? I still have contacts."_

Who? Who could have helped him or Tasha? Or was Victor really involved? Was my imagination going too far with this? Was Tasha one of the contacts he was talking about? He did mention her in his little speech when Dimitri and I had visited his cell in court. So many questions but no answers. I needed a break from all this drama, that's what this trip was supposed to be about right?

"Your right, so what are we doing today?" I asked Dimitri trying to change the subject.

"Umm, well my family has planned this gathering party, you could call it. It just going to be them and us, so we can enjoy our time together. Be happy you know."

"That sounds great." I said as making to our closet, were my clothes laid. I needed a shower to clear my head. A hot shower always made me relax.

As I came out of the wonderful shower I had just taken, I could hear music playing outside. The song playing was Just the way you are by Bruno Mars. I had a feeling Viktoria was in charge of the music because I couldn't imagine Dimitri listening to those kinds of songs. He was always listening to his 80's shit. Dimitri was not old at all but he sure did enjoy old ass music.

I wore a tank top with sweat pants and some slippers; you know the fluffy, ugg boot types? My feet have been hurting a lot all week and I didn't feel comfortable wearing any other shoes that were not soft inside. This pregnancy was going to be the end of me.

As I made my way downstairs I saw Christian sitting on the couch by himself. I felt sorry for everything that he was going trough. First his aunt now this. However I knew Christian didn't want pity from me or anyone else.

"Hey fire boy" I called from the stairs.

He slowly turned his head around and looked at me with his signature sarcastic smirk on his face. He might be hurt but his sarcasm and jokes never went away.

"What's that Rosie Posie?"

"Ergh! Don't you dare call me that again!" I said in a disgusted voice.

"So what are you doing here? I mean here in the living room by yourself. Come on let's go outside with the others" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him outside with me.

"Rose come on, I don't belong here. This is not my family" I stoped dead in my tracks, and turned very slowly around to face him. I couldn't believe that Christian would think that. I mean he had decided to stay after Lissa had left so I thought it was because he felt comfortable, I guess I was wrong.

"Christian, this is my family and you are part of my family. You're my big brother I never got the chance to have, you do belong here, with your family, with me, your sister." I said tears filling up in my eyes. I felt like it was my fault that Christian didn't feel like he belonged here. I had never felt so much emotion towards Christian but today was different. It was like I needed him to know how important to me he was.

"Rose look at me. Don't you dare turn soft on me, you were supposed to drag my ass out there even if I didn't want you to." He said trying to hide his emotion with a nervous laugh.  
That didn't make me feel any better. It made me feel worse, like I was such a bitch to him that he expected the worse from me. Tears started falling down my cheeks, like little streams. I knew that my pregnancy hormones were going crazy right now because I was acting like a little kid. Nonetheless I really did feel guilty about Christian not being comfortable with the Belikov's and me.

Christian really was like a brother to me.

"Rose you know I didn't mean it like that. I was playing, come on look at me. I'm sorry" he said as he opened his arms to hold me.

I shook my head violently and fell to the floor. I was really feeling like a little kid. I had all these emotions inside of me that made me feel weak for showing them. And mostly for crying in front of Christian. I knew he would never in his whole entire Moroi life, would he let go of this. Of course right now he felt bad but in a couple of days he will get over it.

However what he did next surprised me the most.

He sat in the floor next to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap and cradling me in his arms, there was nothing sexual about it. Just brother-sister love. He buried his face in my hair as I tucked my head in the crook of his neck, tear falling from his eyes onto my scalp. I had never in my life even imagined to be crying with Christian. Like two little kids crying because their pet had died. Oh how I wished that was the reason we were crying, it would certainly hurt less than the pain I'm feeling right now. Lissa was like one half of my heart and soul, I wasn't complete without her, and I never will now.

I will never feel complete again. No one in this world can ever take Lissa's place and after everything she did I truly don't hate her. I couldn't even if I wanted to, just like when I thought Dimitri had left me to be with Tasha I couldn't hate him. They were both as important to my life. I felt as I couldn't be happy anymore, every time I did, my happiness would be ruin one way or another. I wasn't meant to be happy, I was meant to suffer my whole life. What had I done to deserve all this? What could've been so bad that I didn't deserve to have all the important people in my life, at the same time?

I bet Christian was feeling the same way. A couple of days ago everything had been perfect for him. He had Lissa, his aunt, and he was having fun here in Russia. Now his life had gone from heaven to hell. The only thing I knew was that he was one of the strongest people that I know.  
We were still crying in the floor like little babies when Dimitri made his way inside and saw us in the floor.

"Roza. Oh Roza are you okay?" he said kneeling down in front of me. That made no difference though; he was still way too tall.

"Yea. Why wouldn't I?"I sniffled, my face still hidden in Christian's neck, what a dumb question I know. A pregnant chick on the floor crying her ass off with some smart ass guy and that's okay?

"Because you are in the floor crying with Christian. Are you guys having some girl time or something?" he replied with a smirk.

"What is there something wrong with me crying with Christian?"I snapped angrily pulling my head from its hiding spot.

"Roza I'm sorry, there is nothing wrong with that, I was just surprised, but why are you crying Roza?" Dimitri asked stroking my hair.

"I don't know Dimitri, I hate this, I feel all soft and shit. You just saw me I cry for nothing" I yelled. Wow, today was really a bad day for Dimitri, I bet. He has had to deal with me all this last couple of days; I would've kicked my ass already.

"Aww, Roza it's just the pregnancy hormones. Don't worry they'll be gone in no time"

"Oh my fucking god Dimitri can you stop talking to me like I'm a little girl" I said standing up, pulling Christian with me.

"Roza calm down it's not good for the baby. I never meant to treat you like that. Come here love" He said whilst holding his arms out for me.

My emotions were going wild inside my head. I really didn't know what the fuck was up with all this shit. I really need to stop giving Dimitri a hard time. Every day he had to deal with my stupid ass shit but I couldn't control it. My mood would just change out of nowhere without me wanting it to. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down all my emotions and not break into tears.

"I'm sorry Dimitri you know how I get. I know you're tired of the same shit every day." I said my voice breaking and the tears falling out of my eyes.

"Oh Roza, don't cry. I'm not tired of this, I know that you're going through a lot and I'll be here by your side every step. Now let's go outside everyone is waiting for us"

Dimitri lead the way to the garden where everyone was already sitting outside. The sun was almost down and everything looked kind of orange. It was beautiful. That was the only word that I could think of that could describe it. Dimitri's family sat in the table, Adrian and Sidney sat on a little table with two chairs, and Paul and Christian sat on the floor playing with his toys. It was a beautiful scene, like everything in my life was great. But I couldn't lie to myself; I knew that that wasn't the case. It would have been perfect if only Lissa was here. No matter what she did, I really needed her. I needed her to be happy and complete. Dimitri made me the happiest women in the world but Lissa gave me another wonderful happiness. She made me feel completer. Maybe one day that pain will go away and I will stop missing her but right now it was too soon.

I was too filled with my own emotions that I had forgotten about our bond and my walls being up that I let them drop. And as soon as it happened I was pulled inside her head.

_She was at the Academy, no doubt, she had left days ago._

My-her-body felt so weak, it could barely keep standing. I took in my surroundings and everything was dark. So dark that the only way I could really see was because Lissa had Moroi eyes.

Inside me, well her, she felt scared and tired. Like if she had been here for days. And like a roller coaster all of her others emotions came into my mind. Fear, sadness, anger, remorse, guilt, shame but most of all regret.

I couldn't see her face but I knew she had a scared mask covering her beautiful features. She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible but she knew she couldn't no matter what. She wanted to fall in tears and she wished that Christian or I were right there with her to protect her. She knew she was weak but she has never felt like this. Alone. With no one to protect her and get her back. To tell her that everything was going to be okay. But no matter how much she wished, she knew that couldn't happen.

From the corner of Lissa's eyes I could see a girl, our age, stepped out of the shadows. She had long dark brown hair, tall, a Moroi, and with a cleavage my side. Which was weird because it was rare for a Moroi to have that kind of body. She had blue-gray eyes, and from Lissa's mind I knew she was Avery Lazar. No other than another stuck up Royal Moroi.

What the hell was she doing there in the first place?

From Lissa's mind I could see that she was terrified. She had seen this girl before and knew what she could do. She had total control over Lissa's mind and body. There was nothing she could do to prevent that from happening.

The Avery chick came closer and stood in front of her face. She stared at it for a moment and like that I was out of Lissa's head.

What the hell? This chick had problems if she thought that I would let her hurt Lissa. I know we were no longer friends but she was still a Moroi, a Royal, and most important the last Dragomir.

"I need to help her" I yelled coming back to my own body. Whoever was holding me had strong and soft hands. At first I thought it was Dimitri but the hands were much smaller than his.

"Calm down, Roza" the voice of the person that was holding me said, with a thick Russian accent.

It was Dimitri's grandmother, Yeva.

* * *

_Ohh, i know! I left it in the wrost place but I promise to update soon!_

_Like i said , i haven't been so inspired, so my beta gave some awesome ideas but I would also love to hear what you guys think should happen next!_

_And Review, they make my day :)!_


	20. Chapter 20

"Roza, come inside" Yeva motion me to followed her as she walked back to the house.

But before I went inside the house, I looked back and saw that everyone was staring at us.

The music was low, the sky had turned black, and everyone had wide eyes. I guess I was out of it for a long time. But that wasn't my problem right now, Lissa was. I had to find a way to help her, no way was I going to let that Avery chick do something to her. What the hell was she doing to Lissa? Not only her, but she was messing with me too, it was like I could feel her inside my brain when I'd got shoved out of Lissa's head. No doubt in the world that she was the one who caused that. I would've know if Lissa was the one blocking me out or pushing me out, however you want to call our crazy phenomenal shit.

"We have to help her, she can't stay with that psycho bitch" I yelled to no one in particular. Although, I bet, everyone already knew what had happened. Of course, me spacing out was something to worry about as I could never keep my mouth shut. It was like a need for me to talk, the only days I remember not talking that much were when Dimitri had left me, nonetheless he was back now. No other reason for me to be sad, except the part where my best friend had betrayed me. No shit.

"Roza you can't do anything about it, this is her way of learning strength." Yeva spoke, bringing me back to the planet we like to call Earth. What the hell did she mean I can't do anything about it? Hello it's the last Dragomir we're talking about? Damn today was really one of my childish days, even my thinking was being childish. I took a deep breath in to calm myself down and not yell. Yeva was really pissing the shit out of me. Even though Lissa had betrayed me, it was still my duty to keep her safe. Well not really my duty but all this years I was the one keeping her safe, that not doing it felt weird.

It was also like a need. Like my need of always talking, it was the same protecting Lissa. No one in this world would be able to take care of her better than I can, unfortunately that wasn't my job any more. Not after everything she had brought into my life. Yeah, she had brought fuckness to my life. That's a word that can sure as hell describe what she did to my life. Why couldn't she let me be? I mean this is Lissa we are talking about. She never did anything bad, much less to me. I had known her my whole life. Then how come I never noticed that something was fucked up in her head.

It was just as much as my fault as it was hers. No lie, now that I truly think about it, I should've been there for her. But I was too fucked up in my own world when Dimitri had left.

"Roza, you can't do anything about it in this condition. Come on I'm taking you to see Mark" she said, moving towards the door.

"What about Dimitri. He's going to be mad, if I don't tell him." Okay so maybe he wouldn't be mad but I didn't want to go anywhere with Yeva alone. What if she tried murdering me? Oh, I've lost it. Why the hell am I thinking like this about an old lady? Not just any old lady but Dimitri's grandmother, she would never do that me. But to my brain you couldn't think shit without coming up with some fucked up shit to say back.

Yeva went outside and later came back with Dimitri behind her.

He looked gorgeous and it made my heart skip a beat. I had just seen him a couple of minutes ago but every time I saw him, it was like the first one. His beauty shone in the darkness. He was brighter than the sun.

"Oh Roza, how are you feeling?"He asked worry showing in his velvet voice.

"I'm fine. But your grandmother here thinks I lost my mind. Can't you tell her this is normal for me?" I demanded, which was rather rude from me, it was just so irritating to let that old lady drag me somewhere when she didn't know what the hell is going on. I mean who the hells does that?

Okay maybe I was being irrational here, but I couldn't help it. I just found out that Lissa is getting tortured and I can't do anything about it. I hate being helpless. Is not in my nature to feel like that.

Without saying anything else, to me, Dimitri turned to his grandmother and they started talking. Well more like yelling, I couldn't understand what was being said because they were speaking in their native language.

Which sucked because I wanted to know what they were saying, however there was no way of knowing. Maybe because my brain wouldn't take on another language, I could barely understand my own language and not even all the time.

We made our way to this guy's house named Mark, Yeva had won their little argument but Dimitri had still come along. He was now holding my hand and trying to make me calm down. The little string his grandmother had pulled on me was a very bitchy one. She was making me walk all this way. Couldn't we have taken a car or something?

In view came a little house, I wanted to jump full happiness because we had walked for so long that I couldn't take it anymore, it was a small house but it had a theme on it that said it was well taken care off. Sometimes I imagen living in the same kind of place with Dimitri. I would probably grow bored, though. My life needed a lot of activity in it. And not just sex activity even though that would very much be appreciated.

Yeva knocked in the small door and out come out a middle age women. She was beautiful in her own way with long hair to mid back, tall, and pale. Absolutely a Moroi.

From behind emerge the bitch from the party, Mary. Looking at her I saw how she kind of resembles the older women. Except that Mary was a Dhampir.

"O my god Dimka, I'm so sorry for what happen that day. I hope you can forgive Me." said Mary running to hug Dimitri with fake tears running down her face and messing up her makeup.

If looks could kill, I know for sure I would've had Mary dead on the floor by now. But that fucking bitch was taking pleasure of hugging Dimitri while giving me a glare.

I wanted to laugh straight into her messed up face, because by now it looks so fucked up with all the fake tears rolling down her bitch ass face. I knew Dimitri, by nature, was being nice because that's how he was. Never making the other persons feel bad. However, today his niceness was getting on my nerves.

It wasn't that I was feeling jealous, okay well maybe that played a role but a really small one. What I didn't get was that how come Yeva and Dimitri could bring me here after everything that had happened at the party and that made this matter worse.

Why the fuck would they want to do this to me? They knew how pissed off I was that day of the party with Mary and now they bring me to her house. Surely they want her dead.  
Still hugging Dimitri that bitch turned to me.

"Oh this must be your fiancé, you look great. Are you pregnant?" My jaw literally dropped to the fucking floor. Why she kidding me? Or was she actually trying to just straight up call me fat?

Smoke was coming out of my fucking ears and I was about to snap. But before I could do anything, Dimitri was by my side trying to calm me down. Mary and the middle aged women stared at me like I was a psycho bitch.

From behind the women and Mary came out a man. He was tall; tan skinned, and a dhampir. He resembled Mary a lot, more than the Moroi women had. And it hit me, they were her parents. Although they seem like sweet people nothing like the evil bitch that was their daughter. I guess the Man was Mark but I still had no freaking idea of what we were doing here. Had Yeva just thought about bringing me here so I would be more pissed off than I already was? Hopefully not because that would ruin whatever process I had made of liking her.

But that wasn't all. How was a Moroi woman with a Dhampir man together? I think that was unheard of.

"Well come inside, you guys can't stand there all day" Mary said in her squeaky voice. That would be the most annoying sound I've heard from all the preppy bitches I met. Not even Mia was like that when she used to be the mega bitch she was.

The house was just as cute outside as it was inside, giving you that home loving feel. Mark and Oksana, which was the Moroi's women's name, had gone off to make dinner while the rest of us sat around in the living room. Dimitri was up chatting with his grandmother while Mary was giving the evil eye. If she thought she was scaring me, then she had a long way to go.

I tried to focus on something else that wasn't her so called evil face. I turned to the kitchen and watched Oksana and Mark cook. They seem to do everything without talking to each other, which was major weird because they would never get in each other's way. I stared and stared for what felt like hours. Admiring how they both work together, it made me wonder if Dimitri and I would ever get like that - where we knew each other's moves. Just like I always knew Lissa's moves.

And like thunder it hit me. They were bonded just like Lissa and I were.

"You guys have a bond!" I shouted, with an unnecessary high voice.

They both turned around at the same time, and the others- Dimitri's, Yeva, and Mary- stared at me dumbstruck.

"What do you mean?" Oksana said, coming to a stop in her cooking.

"You have a bound, you know like you have a spirit bound. Oh god, you're a spirit user" another realization hit me, I mean there was no way they could have a bound without being a spirit user.

This time Oksana didn't reply but Mark did. He wanted to talk to me outside, Dimitri wanted to come outside with us but Mark had said that wasn't necessary.

"Rose, I never thought you could've figured that out. I see that you're shadow kissed but you posses no powers like your bond mate I presume."

"It was just the way that you guys moved around each other, I'd never seen anyone move like that." I replied back.

Mark just started at me. Finally he began "My child, when Oksana seen you aura, it was so dark. What is causing this, why doesn't your bond mate help you take the darkness away?"

I had no idea what he meant by that. So he let me know that Spirit users could make charms to make some of the darkness go away but not all. I was taking all this information in but I wish that Lissa could've been here so we could figure this out. Lissa, that's why Yeva had brought me here not to see Mary but to ask Mark and Oksana for help.

"Well you see, I was inside my bonds mate head and well I just snapped back into my own body, without me wanting to leave. I couldn't control being inside of her head. She...she's in danger right now and I need to get her out of there and back to me or... or I need to return over there" I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here with Dimitri and his family but if I had to leave for Lissa's sake than that's what it'll be.

"I wish that I could help you but Oksana can't really connect or nothing with her if she's not here. What about you get back... to tell you the truth I have no idea when the planes leave for America. Maybe the Belikov's could help you with that; however for the spirit stuff I don't know what to tell you"

Damn. It would be my luck to for him not to know this. My brain was going at crazy speeds, trying to find a solution to my problem.

"What...what about if I get inside my bond mate's head and your wife can do that thing she did you told me" Mark had said his wife possessed this power where she could go inside other's people minds, much like having a bond.

Mark didn't seem so sure about this but he said he'd help me, after a lot of begging from my part by the way.

When we went back inside, everyone was already sitting in the table waiting for us. Mark took Oksana out to talk to her where no one could hear them. Dimitri in less than a minute was right by my side.

"Roza, what happened?" he asked, lines of worry were clearly showing in his handsome face.

I put on my best smile and decided to tell him later about all this, right now wasn't the time. He still didn't know about what had happen back at his house.

But before I could even let a word out, Oksana had return with Mark behind her. She looked ready to do anything but Mark was clearly worried about her.

"Let's do this"

* * *

_A really short chapter, I know. However, I'm back and I'm planning on keeping updating at least once a week. Thanks for all of you guys that review my story, it puts a smile on my face. And thanks to my beta Allena, always there to correct my horrible mistakes._

_Now let me know what you think about this chapter? _


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to all those who reviews and a major thanks to my beta Alleena, always there to correct my mistakes. _

_Not much feedback on the last chapter, hopefully this one makes up for it. Next chapter I'll give you all a Dimitri's POV and maybe a Lissa's POV but I have to hear from you guys, let me know if wheter you like or hate. _

_Well now enjoy!_

* * *

Oksana looked ready to take on an army, if that's what she wants it.

"Are you sure?" I hesitated, I'm not sure why but I didn't want to get my hopes up if this didn't work.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for our beloved Belikov's" Oksana replied back, a wide smile displaying on her beautiful face.

She then came and stood in front of me, explaining what I had to do. Which was: I had to get in Lissa's head and she would talk to her from my head, telling her that she had to get to someone safe like Alberta or the headmistress, Kirova. Okay, it wasn't really a plan but that's all we had. None of us knew what would come out when we did this, not even if it'll work, nonetheless we had to give it a try.

Another one of her worries was about the baby; she wanted to make sure that this would not cause my child pain or anything. That was the only thing trying to hold me back, my baby. I was barely two months old and I was already in love with my little kid growing inside of me. All this time we had spend here and before I had found out I was pregnant, I had no time to go the doctor and I know that was part on what Dimitri was worry about.

Olena, had help me set up an appointment with a doctor in St. Petersburg but how things were going right now, I've no idea if that's going to be possible.

Oksana opened her arms and took my hands in hers. And then I let myself get lost in Lissa's head.

_She_was in her room, laying down in her bed. I didn't need to look around, to see that Avery was around somewhere, because I could read it from Lissa's head. But the other familiar face did catch me by surprise. Tasha.

She was sitting in a love seat that Lissa had by her bed. She look horrible, her icy blue eyes were bloodshot, like she had been crying all day. Also big bags were under her eyes, like she hadn't sleep for days. Her black raven hair, no doubt already ugly, had turned worse. The women I once saw as strong and independent was losing herself.

I could feel that Lissa was scared; she didn't know what Tasha had to do with this. After everything that had happen here in Russia she thought Tasha would get over it and be back to her confident self, well she was way off.

Avery then came into view as she stared into Lissa, I didn't know what was taking Oksana so long to communicate with her.

_Damn it, _my inner thoughts were.

_Who's there? _Were the words coming out of Lissa's head into mine? No way, was this really happening? Or was I imagining this? Surely my mind was playing a trick on me.

_Lissa can you hear me? It's me Rose. _From outside her eyes I could see Avery staring between Tasha and Lissa. The glare she was giving then was full of malice. However, Lissa wasn't worried about her. She had truly heard me and her head was jumping up in happiness.

_Look Liss, I don't have much time but you have to get out. Find Alberta or someone that you can trust and don't leave their side, I'll be there as soon as I can.  
_

I didn't know how much time I had until Avery noticed, I knew by fact that spirit users could feel if the other was using their power but I'm not sure if this really classify as using her power. I mean she wasn't healing or nothing that requires her using spirit but Oksana was.

_Oh Rose I'm so sorry for what I did ple-  
_I cut her off before she started rambling about all the shit that had happen when she left.  
_Look there's no time for apologies; you have to get out to someone safe. Go with Eddie, and then find Alberta.  
_

Eddie had left with her on her trip back, after all she was a Moroi and we couldn't let her leave alone. So we, and by we I mean Dimitri, got him to back with her.

_I can't, Avery won't let me get out of her sight. I'm scared Rose, I've never been left all alone like this.  
_

I couldn't see her face but I knew she meant those words, she couldn't lie to herself in her head, and not even she was that good.

_Oh god, I'm sorry for not being there to protect you Liss. I just... You know just hold on there girl I won't le-  
_

My words were cut off when I was sent into a dream-a-like vision.

I was standing in front of a big house. So big that it seemed like something own by a Royal.

To my left was Dimitri, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that tightly clung to his body. He looked so good.

To my right was a little boy I didn't recognize. He looked something like Paul, Karolina's son, but at the same time different. He was also younger, about 2 or 3 years old.

I then put my attention back into the house. It looked like it was made out of wood, it was so shiny though. The house looked more like a Mansion-Cabin. It was truly beautiful; it had a window in every room. Which it seem to have at least 5 in each of the floors. It was a two story house. Then there was a big glass door that seems to lead to the kitchen.

Before I could catch the other details of the house, the little boy pulled my hand.  
"Mommy, are we buying this one? I really like it" he said speaking perfect English, he sounded older than he looked.

But before I could tell him anything about me not being his mom and about what the hell he was talking about, Dimitri grabbed my other hand.

"What do you think Roza? You want this one?" he asked.

I was truly lost here.  
First off, what the hell was this?  
Second, where the hell am I?  
Third, who's this little kid? And why is he calling me "mommy".

"What...what are we doing here?" I began "And who is he?" I pointed to the little kid to my side.

Dimitri seemed lost at words and the little kid stared at me with his gorgeous chocolate warm eyes, exactly like Dimitri's, staring tearing up.

"You don't remember me mommy?" he asked

"What happen Roza? How could you forget your own son" he didn't sound exactly mad but I knew he was close to.

I can't forget my own son because I don't have one, I wanted to say but the words never came out of my mouth. I stared at the little boy and at Dimitri. They looked so much alike and when Dimitri stared at him, his eyes shone the way that it happen when he looked at me.  
I was tired of this, of whoever was messing with my mind. This wasn't real. I didn't have a son and I certainly wasn't house shopping. But at the same time I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here and live in this beautiful house with Dimitri and the little kid, the image I was given was beautiful. Something too beautiful to be true.

Someone, I don't know who, was playing a trick on me.

That someone didn't sound too mysterious when I began to think back at what I was doing. I was supposed to be helping Lissa, not this. I had to get out of this dream land, but what if...what if this was real? I was pregnant and I could've a boy, what if this was truly the future? What if Avery was really showing the future, instead of an illusion.

No, not time to worry about what will happen in the future, though. And I knew this was fake, she was playing with my mind. With the things I wanted the most. I had to get back to Lissa's mind and help her. She needed me.

With all my force in mind, I tried to go back but I couldn't. I was fighting a lost ba-.

I was back into Lissa's head with a force that had came out of nowhere.

Avery's face was full of sweat as she kept fighting the illusions, more like nightmares, that Lissa was sending at her full force.

I felt Lissa's feelings full of rage towards her. This last couple of days Avery had been torturing her and keeping her as her slave making Lissa do whatever she wanted. She had made her hate her like no one else had, not even Viktor had tortured her that much.

However, I didn't care how much she hated her. The darkness was consuming her and she had to stop, or else something worse would happen.

_Lissa, STOP. You can't keep this up, you have to be stronger. Now this is your chance, get out go with Eddie and Alberta, I'll be there as soon as I can.  
_

Those words seem to bring her back. She started apologising for giving in to the darkness again but I told her I wouldn't hear it and that she had to go somewhere safe.  
And with that I came back to my own body.

As soon as I was back, Mark was by Oksana side helping her get back to the couch and laying her down.

This really worry me, I bet she'd used almost all her strength to make that happen. I mean, Lissa could hear me, how couldn't that take much spirit?

Exhaustion took over my body over a matter of minutes that I was about to collapsed to the floor, luckily Dimitri was fast and caught hold of me. Worry and tiredness was clearly showing in his face. Right now he looked older that I've seen him; maybe this was just too much for him. I knew that it was too much for me. I had to worry about my baby on the way and now I had to help Lissa from a crazy bitch.

We went home after that, Dimitri wanted me to go rest home and made plans so we could go back to Montana. And Mark had made Oksana go to bed so she would heal. Mary, being the bitch she was, went home with us. On the way there, though, she wouldn't shut the hell up.  
Dimitri this, Dimitri that. Was all that I heard come out of her mouth. She was more annoying than myself, and coming from me, that was pretty damn annoying. I was behind them, but only so I'd see her. Dimitri, however, wasn't happy with my decision so he kept sending me back glances, he knew me too much to think I would stay back without doing or planning nothing. Of course exhaustion still was in my system but Lissa's darkness had sparked something inside me. I hadn't meant to take out her darkness because of my baby but I had done it when I'd come back to my own body, without noticing it.

I was trying pretty damn hard not to go off on her. My crazy hormones weren't helping and neither was her feeling all over Dimitri.

There's a limit over what a female can do to your man. It doesn't matter if you're not the jealous kind. You've to take matter into your hands and make that whore understand that you won't let that happen in your face.

All this morning I'd been trying not to do anything to her for Dimitri's sake, I know he would end up disappointed if I did something to her. Nonetheless, she was going over the limit.  
And hey I'm not perfect, I might only be half human but that doesn't mean I have the ability to be perfect.

Thus, when Mary tried to make it seem like an "accident" when she passed her hand through his manhood was when my resistance broke. A punch was enough to satisfy my needs, so that's what I went for.

I grabbed her wrists and put them behind her back. There was only a squeak coming out of her mouth, not even a scream. I wasn't exactly going for her eye but she moved so that where my punch landed. A hard one, that it not only caused her eye to shed some tears but left my hand stung by it. I knew that, that was the farthest I could take it. If I would went off on her the darkness would've consumed my whole body and I was not about to let that happen. Or risk my baby to the dangers of Lissa's darkness.

She did nothing but stared at me with a deathly glare, but in her eyes I saw fear. She knew that the punch was nothing compare to what I could truly do to her. She was terrified.  
However, there was this certain Russian god, that it's not afraid of me and hates it when I give up to weakness. And that happen to be Dimitri. His face already filled with so much emotions exploded.

It was like a fucking volcano.

His handsome face broke into a furious face, his eyes piercing straight into me. But that wasn't the worst part; it was the way that he talked to me.

"Damn it Rose, you can never stay down. You're like a child, a child that can't come down. When I tell you not to do things, it's like I'm telling you to do it. When are you going to grow up?" His words hurt, and they hit that spot that no one was able to hit. I know it was childish of me to give into her games, but she brought it on her, but I wasn't about to tell Dimitri that. If he would've been in my place, he'd done the same thing as me. This was not just about jealousy; this was about her power towards Dimitri.

Mary was Dimitri's ex and she wanted to show me how she still controls him. Females tend to play such bitchy games, mostly when they want their male back. And that's what Mary wants: to have Dimitri back at her side. She went over the limit and Dimitri should've understood that and not yell at me. I knew this time I had done nothing wrong but protect was mine.

I didn't mean it like Dimitri was my possession, because he was not. He was able to make his own choices but when a female messes physically with him, then that's when I had to show my claws.

Nevertheless, he would never understand that so I did what he taught me the most. To do the only thing that's left when there's no other solution. I ran.

I didn't stop and neither did I look back.

I had no idea where the hell I was going, I was just running straight, the way we had come. I'm sure that I'll see the Belikov's house if I were to pass it.

Tears sprung from my eyes.

I was tired of Dimitri always seeing me as a child. Yes, I acted immature a lot. But this was why we were meant to be with each other. He was always there to correct me and complete me, not put me down like my mother and everyone else.

However, that's what he is doing now. Making feel like a child. Making me wonder if that's how it'll be from now on. Was this how Dimitri would be from now on? Yes, I got pregnant but that didn't mean, in any ways, that I was just going to wake up and be all mature. I was still a teenager and even if he had a hard time dealing with me, he knew what he had gotten into.  
That's why I had chosen Dimitri to be with. He would try to change me and no matter what, he never gave up. He had showed me that he could deal with me at my worst, that even if I was a teenager I could be mature. So what was this "child" I was being?

I never heard the footsteps that I was expecting. I try to make my mind calm down by saying he would come running to me and apologize but that never happen.

_You're pathetic, waiting on him when it's your entire fault. He's right when are you going to finally grow up? _That little voice inside my head said. I ignore it and kept on running, knowing fully that I had done nothing wrong but be myself.

The house came up a couple of minutes later. But I never had the chance to get to it.

An all dressed in black figure came into view, followed by a dozen more.

Fear clawed into my skin. Not fear for me but for my baby.

I took my fighting stand.

Ready to take on all of them, if I had to.

They did nothing but circle me, like a bunch of lions waiting to attack their prey.

I was so concentrated in all of them, that I never notice when a old Moroi came from behind me.

Until I felt a hard punch on the back of my head, giving my vision black spots. But before I was fully out I did catch the face of my attacker. Viktor.


	22. Chapter 22 Part 1

_So what was in our Russians God mind last chapeter?_

_Well you get to find out now, yey lol._

_Hope you'll enjoy it :)_

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

As I stared down at my Roza, I wonder what has been going on with Vasilisa. No matter what trouble she caused us, I knew that she was a good person and maybe she did have a good reason to do what she did. I'm no one to judge her for her actions, I done pretty stupid ones now and then.

"We have to help her, she can't stay with that psycho bitch" Rose yelled.

My instincts to protect her went up; however, I didn't even get a chance to go get Roza because my grandmother, Yeva, took her away.

I was pondering on my choices. Roza needed me by her side, but Yeva knew exactly what do. So I chose the second one and let my grandmother take care of her.

When I turned around my family bombarded me with questions, whether Rose was okay? And what had happened?

I calmed them down by saying that everything was going to be okay and that Rose would be okay. But I knew one person in particular was rather worry about Vasilisa then Rose.

"Christian" I yelled for him as he was about to go inside. He turned around and walked back to where I was. Which was in the corner of my mother's garden. I wanted to talk to him but it was also going to have to be private, so I chose this place.

"You need something?" he asked while he sat on the ground. He looked horrible, in my opinion. His eyes look dark and that spark he always had was now gone. I followed his steps and sat down next to him.

"I know that you must be hurt by all of this that's happening," I began "But you have to be strong. And I know you can be. Christian I know what you're capable of doing, I seen you. And this is one of the many challenges in life. Vasilisa made a wrong choice, but she is good. She has a kind heart and hopefully one day you are able to forgive her. Just like Rose is one day going to forgive her. I know it's not on my place to be telling you this but I see that what you guys had was a wonderful thing, it'll be a shame to just throw it away. I'm not telling to just forgive her just like that but start from scratch."

He didn't look at me and didn't make a sound. Nonetheless, I saw the tear escape his eye. I knew he needed to be alone now, so I got up and walked away towards Viktoria.  
I never got there, though, because my grandmother came outside and asked me to go inside with her.

"Oh Roza, how are you feeling?" I said as soon as I saw her inside. Worry taking over me, thinking about if something bad had happen.

"I'm fine. But your grandmother here thinks I lost my mind. Can't you tell her this is normal for me?" she demanded. I doubted that Yeva didn't know this because she knew everything and if she was doing something she had a reason. I never said that to Rose, though, I just turned to my grandmother.

"What's happening here?" I asked my grandmother in our native language, Russian.

"I'm taking her to see Mark, she said the princess in trouble and maybe they can help her" she responded back. Oksana and Mark where bounded like Rose and Vasilisa, so that would've been a great if it wasn't for their daughter, Mary, my ex the one from the party. I know that would upset Rose and that's something I didn't want to happen, mostly not right now when she's carrying my child.

"No, we can't do that. You know Mary is going to be there" I said, my voice rising. I never meant to yell at my grandmother but when it came to times like this, I had to. She never let anything drop.

"We are doing this, Dimitri. She needs the help and she also needs to get over Mary, she is nothing compare to her parents. And she needs the help; otherwise she's going to turn into impossible choices. Do you want to rather deal with that?"

She already knew that answer but I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"We can't do this, she might get upset and I don't know something can happen to the baby" I started rambling about our baby. I was already worried that she hadn't check a doctor and now things upsetting her. It was all too much.

"Dimitri, you do as I say. You listen to what I say, or are you just going to neglect her help she can get?" Yeva asked, challenging me.

"We are not going" I declared at last.

But, of course, Yeva Belikova didn't give up in the argument and she won. But not without me tagging along with them, just in case that something happen.

The walk to Mark and Oksana's house was long. Rose kept on complaining the whole way until we got there. She wanted to jump like a little kid on Christmas, however her victory was short-lived because Mary came out of the house.

"Oh my god Dimka, I'm so sorry for what happen that day. I hope you can forgive me." Mary cried. Running towards me and hugging me. I could see right through her fake tears and I also notice the glare she was giving my Roza. I knew Rose was strong and she could deal with this but Mary would just cross the line every time we saw each other, hopefully this time it won't happen with Rose by my side.

It was the same inside as we sat on the couch inside the house, Mary would just keep on talking and glaring at my Roza. It was only for her parent's sake that I didn't shut her up already. And also I wasn't raise like that and I wouldn't start to be like that now. It would just be a shame for my family, if I did. I had my morals, something that I bet my Roza hated right now.

"You guys have a bond!" Rose's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I just stared at her dumbstruck, not knowing how she was able to figure that out by herself. No one was able to do that whenever they met Mark and Oksana, not even the town knew about it. It was only my family and some other close friends of theirs.

Mark took Rose outside, which I trusted him but I didn't want to leave my Roza alone so I objected. However, at the end they left without me.

As I was about to get comfortable on the couch, again, when my phone rang.  
It was Alberta, I had no idea why she was calling and at this time. It was night when we had arrived here, stupid of us but necessary. But now the sky was turning blue, instead of black.

"Guardian Belikov" I answer with my proper title.

"Oh god Dimitri, I have bad news," Alberta began, her voice frantic." We have been told Viktor has escape from Tarasov. He escaped two days ago and they have no leads on him. Please, don't let Rosemarie out of your sight, I begging you. I'll take care of the princess here and if anything else happens I'll let you know" she hung up after that. Leaving my mouth hanging open, I have never in my life would've thought Alberta would lose her mask. But she was really like a second mother to Rose and she care for her. Made me wonder what she'll think when she finds out about Rose and I.

Viktor. He had escape from prison, and no doubt was after my Roza. All too much in one night. I decided that after everything that had happen today with Rose, I wouldn't bother her with this until later or when I had to.

That, however, didn't stop my mind from thinking about it. Becoming irritated by not being able to always keep Rose away from danger, it seem to always follow her. And it hurt me, to think that I couldn't do anything, the only think I want was to give her happiness.

After that Rose and Mark came inside the house, Roza's eyes sparkled. The look that said she had an idea. I kept my emotions on check but I was still worried about her.  
Rose's idea involved communicating with Lissa through Oksana, which she happily accepted. Already thinking about Rose, as part of our family.

They worked together as Rose went inside Lissa's head. I always thought this procedure was weird but it wasn't as weird Rose doing it herself, as her and Oksana did it. Sweat pour down both of their foreheads. It seem that it was taking a lot of effort from them, and it worried me that it might affect the baby but Rose had said not to worry about it, however, that didn't help.

Finally, they came back to themselves. Oksana seem mentally tired and Rose was about to collapsed to the floor when I reach for her. Nothing much happen after that, we left and Mary, just had to come. The sky outside was now turning bluer, thus when Rose told me she wanted to walk behind us I didn't worry much. Keyword being much, I still worry she has inside Lissa's head and that must've exhausted her. I wanted to walk with her but Mary was still being the annoying little b-. I couldn't bring myself to call her that when she hadn't done anything bad, I know she was jealous and that wasn't her fault. Who wouldn't be jealous of my Roza?

We kept on walking and tiredness and irritation crept into me, the Viktor thing still inside my head. I kept looking back at Rose to see how she was doing, maybe she thought I was checking on her but I was trying to just calm myself down by looking and examining her.  
My mind was somewhere that I never noticed when Marie had passed her hand through my manhood until she had the smirk in face. And I saw it before it happen, Rose had grabbed her from her wrists and punched her in the eyes, I felt like it was a little sloppy and she could've done better but right now her technique wasn't the problem. I hated it when she let herself go, she had been in Vasilisa's head and had probably took away some of her darkness.

And that's when my control broke. I hated it when Rose lost control and all because Vasilisa was her best friend, no matter what had happen she had still protected her from the darkness, instead of our baby. I couldn't believe she had actually done that, no Rose why? Was she more important than our child? But those weren't the words I said. The ones I said are the one I would forever regret saying:

"Damn it Rose, you can never stay down. You're like a child, a child that can't come down. When I tell you not to do things, it's like I'm telling you to do it. When are you going to grow up?"

I could see when her beautiful eyes turning into swim pools, but she was too proud to let herself cry in front of Mary. She seemed to be fighting a battle within herself, and before I knew it she took off. I was still in shock from what I'd said to her, I couldn't believe myself. I'd hurt my Roza in the worst way possible. She was more mature than teenagers in her age and here I was making her feel like a child. What the hell was wrong with me?  
A hand had reach for mine and was stroking it. I notice it was Mary, and now my fury went towards her.

"You go home Mary! You see what you've caused, I keep trying to be nice to you and this is what I get in return. Your trying to brake me up with the mother of my child. You need to understand I feel nothing for you, you fucked up when you left me. But you know what? It was also something I needed, to see that not all people are good. Now that I have found the one for me, you want to come and ruin it. Go home before I decide to do something you wouldn't like" I said in a perfectly calm voice, which made me sound scarier. I could see the fear in Mary's eyes. She actually thought I would do something. But my words were nothing but an empty threat. I would never in my life hurt a female; I would never be like my father. And that's why Mary and I were never meant to be. She never knew me, our relationship had only surrounded around her, like she was the only one.

When she left, I knew I had to do something; apologize to my Roza.

However, before I could run to her, my grandmother stopped me.

* * *

_Review! Hopefully next part of this chapter is up by next week._


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, I'm soo sorry for this super late update. I just have no inspiration to write this story anymore. I just decided I'm going to end it soon. I'm not sure when but maybe in a chapter or two. Another idea has been biting my mind but I didn't want to leave this story unfinished. I think I'll just write the other story and finish it before I put it on here because I barerly have free time and I don't want to leave things like I did with this one. But I'm still debating wheather it should be Rose/Dimitri or Rose/Adrian? What would you guys like to see. **

**Well enjoy this chapter, and I'm super sorry for any mistakes I didn't send it to my beta because I wasn't sure when she'll be able to reply back since I like totally stopped writing for months. **

* * *

"Dimitri is too late, she has been taken away" my grandmother said in our native tongue.

"No, no what do you mean she has been taken away?" I asked in a panicked voice. My body started to feel numb, I couldn't feel nothing. No, nothing could've happen to Roza, there was sunlight outside, Strogoi couldn't have gotten to her. It'd been too soon. And it was all my fault.

"How? Who?" I question my grandmother.

"The green-eyed man, took her. She's strong Dimitri. This is going to be one of the many battles in life, and you need to prove worthy of it. She'll need your help, of course. But this time it won't be you saving her" And with that she walked away.

The green-eyed man, could only mean one person, Viktor Dashkov.

However the second part of her words, I did not like. I wanted to be the one to always be there for my Roza, to be the one that protected her. I knew that the words my grandmother had said were not a lie. Her visions always came true, they took turns and so but the result was always the same.

I felt worthless. It had all been my fault, only if I had just stayed calm. I had hurt my Roza because of stupid reasons. Reasons, they were not even worthy of being called that.

I already knew what I had to do. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a familiar number from years ago.

"Mazur" answer a deep voice in the other end.

"It's Guardian Belikov"

"What a pleasure to hear from you Mr. Belikov, what can I do for you?"

This was Rose's father I was talking to, I couldn't just come out and say that they had kidnapped Rose. But there was nothing else to say.

"Mr. Mazur Rose was taken away by Viktor Dashkov" was my answer.

I couldn't even get a second to adjust my cell phone when Ibrahim had started screaming in my ear. No wonder Rose had such a temper.

What I heard went something like this; I would never be able to see the sunlight ever in my life, his daughter would be prohibeted to ever see me again, he would cut every single part of my body into little pieces and then feed it to the dogs. And on went the threats, each time getting more scarier. I doubted he was thinking, he was just like Rose; talking before thinking.

When he was done he said he would send guardians to me, to help for a rescue mission, and after that he hung up without another word.

Until that moment, I felt I felt like something I hadn't in a long time: childish. I always thought of myself like i knew better than the things i've done. I wanted to do everything right. That had been my goal in life. But now I knew there was no one out there perfect. Everyone makes mistakes, no matter how old someone was.

All I knew was that after this situation, I would find my Rose and beg for her forgiveness until my death.

No matter, how many times she would say no to me. I'd fight for her and get her to be by my side again. And this time, forever.

Weeks had passed and Rose was no where to be found. Everyday it killed me slowly, I was supposed to be by her side at this moment. I was supposed to be there helping her stay healthy for the baby. I was supposed to be there, watching her belly grow. Kissing her, cherishing her. But most of all, I was supposed to be protecting her. I had failed her. What I always promised her I would do, I failed.

Everyday kept getting worse. I tried and tried but I never got a lead until that day. It had been two months since she had been gone and we had finally found out a clue, or at least something to get started.

I was going over the plans with the Guardians that Abe had sent me to rescue Rose. When Adrian had crashed in through the door, his face full of excitement. Never had I seen him like that, I thought it would be something else about Syndey, because now it wasn't Rose's name that he kept saying it was hers. It somehow made me like him more, I'll admit it was kind of childish but whoever laid eyes on my Roza was making a death wish.

"I did it, I did it" Were the words coming out of Adrian's mouth.

"Well what the hell did you do" Christian, who was laying on the couch, said.

"I finally had the chance to talk to Rose" It took me a moment to finally process all of his words through my brain. When I fully understood what he was saying, I shot up from my chair and stood in front of him. Asking him, well more like begging, for information.

"She saids she was taken back to America. In the state next to Ohio, Indiana I think it was called, but she wasn't sure where. But its something right? She has been there since she was taken, which means they don't plan on moving from there. They think its safe."

There was only was thing I wanted to know and that was to know if my Roza was okay. When I asked Adrian that, it took him a minute to answer. That only brought my hopes down.

"She's... She's healthy. They feed her and the baby are in good shape. But her mind, you should see her Dimitri, she can't think right. Something is really mess up, her aura is oh so dark. I think Lissa's spirit use is finally catching up with her. We need to get to her now, or I'm afraid that it'll be too late if we don't get a move on"

His words terrified me, I was afraid of this. Since she had been taken, I knew something was going to go wrong but the spirit taking over her was what I had been more scared of.

Not only was I going to have to look for Roza, I had to get Vasilisa too, she needed to cure my Rose.

I pulled out my cell phone, which is something I did a lot now a days. And dialed Guardian Hathaway's number.

"Guardian Hathaway" She answered, her scottish accent coming out strong. She had not been right after Rose had been captured and everyday her or Mazur would call me to see if I had found something, but they always ended up disappointed like I did. They were trying their best to help me find Roza but no matter how powerful they were, we never had leads to nothing. Who knew Ivaskov would be the one finding my Roza.

"We've found Rose" was all I said, when I heard the phone slipped out of her hands. I waited for her to get back to the phone but that didn't happen. In less than 20 minutes, Ibrahim and Janine came crashing through my mother's front door.

They seem out of breath, Janine's crazy red curls were all in her face. Emotions were showing in her face, for the first time since I known her , Guardians never showed their emotions but this was big. I could feel my Guardian mask slipping too.

I had re-told all the information Adrian had given me, in less than an hour we were in Ibrahim's private jet on our way to find Roza.


	24. Not a real chapter!

So I know this is not what you guys want to hear from me but I'm really not writing this story anymore. Maybe in a couple of months I will start up again, but I want to re-do the whole thing because I think there's too many errors to correct. I just started this story without a plan or plot, so I had no idea where I was going to take and I still don't. To tell you guys the truth, I don't even like it, it wasn't my finest work. But I will finish it and make it better, and when it's done I will put it back again, for now I will delete it from here. However, there's good news! This summer I spent my time developing a new story, with a real plot and I just got done with my first chapter. I'm really enjoying writing it and I will post it tomorrow when I'm done revising and editing it, if anyone is interested in being my beta for the other story, send me a PM. Hope you guys understand why I'm done with this story, for now.

If you guys want to check out the new story please do so, I will appreciate it. It's titled Awakened and it will be up by June 23.

-Mariana


End file.
